A dragon needs demon(mate)
by 25NaMi
Summary: This is my second NaMi story It will be different from others Nami full summary in the first Chapter It contains spoilers for the ones who don't read manga. It is rated M for lemons There will be changes from the original plot.
1. Chapter 1

**A dragon needs a … demon (mate): Chapter 1 meeting love**

This is my second nami story.

It will be a story of Natsu and Mira a little different from the one you are used to. It will grow from friendship to love from Mira's pov and from rejection to happiness from Natsu's pov. He will be in love with Mira from the start, but she will see him as a friend and guild mate, nothing more and he will have to work hard to make her love him. How…. read to find out!

It contains spoilers for the ones who don't read manga.

It is rated M for future lemons

There will be changes from the original plot.

One word about NaMi: in my opinion it is the best paring in FT universe because Mira is the best girl for Natsu because: she knows how to cook, she is always happy, she is always smiling, just like him, she has demon power like him, because he is END and she has takeover Satan Soul, she is one of the most powerful women in FTU, if not the most powerful (in my opinion she is the most powerful) and Natsu needs a powerful woman by his side, not someone useless like Lucy, but at the same time someone who understands him and loves him for what he is. Why Natsu for Mira, because he will always be the there for her and Mira deserves the best and, in my opinion Natsu is the best, and they are more alike than anybody else in the whole FTU. I don't understand why this paring does not have more fans, but well, everyone has the right to an opinion, so this was mine.

 **I don't own Fairy Tail**

Let's start:

Natsu Dragnnel (a Fire Dragon Slayer and END or Eterious Natsu Dragnnel officially, he doesn't know about END and being Zeref Dragnnel youngest brother, the most powerful mage in history) has joined Fairy Tail a month ago and now he is returning from a quest, that he and his partner Erza Scarlet (a re-equip mage from Fairy Tail who has joined the guild a few days before Natsu) have successfully completed and he was completely exhausted 'I can't believe that Erza left me and went with that death trap called train, in which I will never get in again. Ahm look, there is a village ahead. I should be able to find there something to eat, so I will go there' is what Natsu was thinking now. When he reached the village he saw a lot of people surrounding a house where 3 children were hiding from the angry crowd.

"Hey old man, what's your name?" asked Natsu a random old man

"Aldo, what's yours, young one?" responded the old man known as Aldo Zirico

"Natsu, Natsu Dragnnel Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, what's going on here?" said Natsu

"Fairy Tail huh, the strongest guild, maybe this is our chance, Natsu a demon is inside that house and we fear that he will curse us all. Can you destroy it for us? And we will give you everything you ask." requested the old man

"Yes, I will do it, but there is no need for reward, all I want is the safety of the village, so I will do it for free. Now stand back, I will go inside!" said Natsu as he entered the house.

What Natsu found in the house was something he did not expect: it was no demon; there were 3 kids: one boy with a blue suit and 2 girls, one with a pink dress and the other with a blue coat. He looked at the older girl and thought 'why is she so sad, why is my heart beating so fast when I look at her, why do I want so much to protect her and hold her? I don't know why, but I want to be forever by her side'.

"You are hiding here because of the demon?" asked Natsu after he cleared his thoughts.

"No, I am the demon. Please don't hurt me!" responded the older girl showing him her transformed arm.

"No, you are not a demon, what you have is a form of magic called takeover, you touched a demon and took his powers on you and then you activated your magic and became a takeover mage, by the way, my name is Natsu Dragnnel of Fairy Tail and I can help you with your magic and get you out of here, what are your names?" said Natsu

"My name is Mirajane Strauss, you can call me Mira, and the boy over there is Efman and the girl is Lissana, thank you for your help, but how are we going to get out of this house if it is surrounded by that angry crowd?" asked Mira

"You see, I am a mage" said Natsu making a flame appear in his right hand "I will use this to scare them and we can go to Fairy Tail to help you all" continued Natsu and he left.

Mira looked at her sister and saw that Lissana started to like Natsu very much, although she liked him as well, she said to herself that they could only be friends, so Lissana can have him.

Natsu arrived outside and proceed to use his magic.

"You killed the demon?" asked Aldo

"It was no demon, only 3 kids and all of you should run now **Fire dragon: ROARRRRR"** Natsu released a roar in the air and then he used: " **Fire dragon: wing slash"** and then he said "with the flame in my right hand and the flame in my left hand I combine them: **Fire dragon: brilliant flame** " the fire ball exploded on the ground making everyone run. Then Mira and the others exited the house and they went to Fairy Tail. When they reached Magnolia by train, which caused Natsu motion sickness much to Mira's amusement and the others' concern about his health, they had lunch and went to Fairy Tail guild hall.

"This is the guild hall, your new home" said Natsu to his 3 new friends

 **Next chapter of "A dragon needs a … demon (mate)": welcome to your new home**


	2. Chapter 2

**A dragon needs a … demon (mate): Chapter 2 welcome to your new home!**

Last time

"This is the guild hall, your new home" said Natsu to his 3 new friends

Let's continue:

"Master, can you come here, I have someone who wants to join the guild!" said Natsu to Makarov 3-rd master of Fairy Tail

"I see that you brought 3 new members, good job my boy!" said Makarov

"What is your name and where do you want the guild mark?" asked Makarov the 3 kids.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss, you can call me Mira, and I want the guild mark white and on my left thigh" said Mira

"Ok, here you go, Mira!"

"My name is Lissana Strauss and I want the guild mark red on my right arm!"

"Ok, here you go Lissana!"

"My name is Elfman Strauss and I want the guild mark black on my neck!"

"Ok, here you go Elfman!"

"Master, can we go to the library after I make Mira and her siblings a tour?" asked Natsu

"Of course my boy, do as you please!" responded the master

"Ok, thanks gramps!" said Natsu "Let's go Mira"

After the tour

"Let's meet everyone else. Ok, Mira?" asked Natsu.

"Ok!" said Mira

"Hey guys, can you come over here?" asked Natsu everyone who was of his age and they gather there in front of Natsu and his new friends.

"I see there are some new faces, my name is Cana Arbelona and I am a card mage!" said Cana.

"My name is Erza Scarlet and I am a re-equip mage, knight type, nice to meet you!" said Erza.

"My name is Gray Fulbaster and I am an Ice-make mage!" said Gray.

"Ok guys, is our time now: my name is Mirajane Strauss, you can call me Mira, and apparently I am a takeover mage, but I have recently found out that I am a mage and I don't know how to use my magic!" said Mira

"My name is Lissana Strauss Mira-nee's little sister!" said Lissana

"My name is Elfman Strauss, Lissana's older brother and Nee-chan's younger brother" said Elfman

After a while Natsu and Mira left the guild hall and went to the library.

For a month Natsu has been helping Mira control her magic, also he has been secretly helping her siblings in order to surprise her. He was focused on her beautiful face and a flashback hit him.

Flashback

One day after Mira has joined the guild Natsu went to the master's office and asked him: "Gramps what is love?"

"What kind of love do you want to know about, my boy?" asked Macarov after he recovered from his shock.

"The one between a girl and a boy." said Natsu

"Well, my boy, this kind of love is the most beautiful and painful one. To answer your question, you know you found the one you love that way when you always think about her, you want to be with her, to protect her and to love her forever. Why? Have you found someone you love that way?" asked Macarov

"No, I heard a discussion in the park the other day and I wanted to know. That's all." said Natsu lying to the master, but thinking 'So, I am in love with Mira' he thought living the office and went to help Mira.

End of flashback

'One day I will tell you how I feel about you Mira, until then I will help you and I hope that you will feel the same way as I do, but for now I can only say it in my thoughts: Mira I love you' that was what he was thinking.

After finishing helping Mira, who has now in full control over her magic, Natsu went to speak to her and he didn't find her, so he asked Erza: "Erza. do you know where is Mira?" "Yes, she went outside a moment ago." responded Erza "Ok, I will go after her!" said Natsu and went after Mira outside the guild.

"Hey Mira, where are you going?" asked Natsu.

"I am leaving the guild for good, my siblings will be better without Me." said Mira sadly.

"No, they will not be well without you, they love you, everybody here loves you, I love you and all of us want you here with us forever, so please don't go, stay with us" said Natsu with hope and sadness at the same time. He continued after a tear fell from his eyes "Look behind you!" and Mira looked at her siblings who convinced her to stay by showing her that they learnt takeover magic for her and that Natsu was the one who helped them learn to surprise her.

After that Mira decided to stay, but she kept her distance from Natsu.

And no matter what he tried, she didn't let him close to her. This was tearing him apart. When he failed to get closer to her he was devastated, but he would never give up, he would find a way to stay closer to her. And he found one: Lissana liked him and he thought that if he was close to Lissana, somehow he could convince Mira to let him get close to her and build a relationship with her. Then he would confess to her and maybe she would say 'yes'.

As the years went by he was making no progress with Mira and this was killing him inside. Maybe if he would become s-class mage he would have a chance to get close to her, but for that to happen he would have to wait almost one year, but when you have already waited more than 7 years, can one more year matter? (an: he is 18 and Mira is 19). On the other hand, Lissana was getting on his nerves (with her wish to be his wife when he wanted Mira and only her), she was the adoptive mother of Happy, whom they raised together, but even if he would try to love her, he can't, he loved Mira too much to be able to love another girl. But he would do anything for Mira and her siblings just to get her attention. Despite his attempts to get closer to her, nobody has realized his love for the demon of Fairy Tail, not even Happy.

He was at the park and thinking about Mira and then…

 **Next chapter of "A dragon needs a … demon (mate)": The beast**


	3. Chapter 3

**A dragon needs a … demon (mate): Chapter 3 the beast**

Last time

Natsu was at the park thinking of Mira when...

Let's start!

Suddenly Lissana appeared and said "Guess what Natsu: Mira-nee, Efl-ni-chan and I am going to an S-class mission"

"Why? You returned only a few hours ago." said Natsu

"It is an emergency quest" said Mira

"Can I come?" said Natsu

"Why not, it will be good for you" said Mira filling Natsu's heart with hope: he would be able to go on a mission with Mira but then…

"No, it is my job to protect you two, I am the man of the family" said Elfman

"Guess it's a no then" said Mira "Sorry Natsu" she continued

"Well, see you when we will be back" said Lissana

"Stay safe and return fast to us, Ok!" said Natsu 'Please Mira be safe because if something happens to you, I don't know what I will do" he thought at that moment

"Bye Natsu" said Mira

"Bye Mira" said Natsu

After a while Natsu couldn't get over the feeling that something was going wrong with the mission that Mira and her siblings were at that moment and he decided to go and follow them.

With Mira

"'That beast is the one we have to kill, after we will defeat it Elfman should takeover him" said Mira

"Ok, nee-chan I can do it" said Elfman

After that they arrived at the village where the beast was and Mira said: "Lissana go and evacuate the village, Elfman go and distract him and I will go and finish him with Satan Soul" Mira explained the plan

Then Lissana started to evacuate the people from the village, Elfman and Mira started the fight against the beast. As Mira said, Elfman distracted the beast which permitted her to go on Satan Soul and use an Evil Spark and make the beast KO. Then, according to the plan, she changed back to human form and said to Elfman: "Elfman takeover him now while is still weak" said Mira to her brother. Elfman did as his sister told him, but he lost control over the transformation and the beast gained control over him. Mira could have easily beaten him down, but she was too afraid to do something that would cost her the life of her brother and she froze. The beast hit her, braking her arm and leg, making her unable to move and defend herself. Then Lissana came back and saw what was happening and tried to help, but then Mira said: "Lissana, run the beast is in control" Lissana didn't run, but she said to Elfman: "Let's go home Elf-nii-chan". The beast stopped for a second, than send Lissana flying and she landed beside Mira. Mira thought that she and her sister were going to die by her brother hands, but then a fire dragon roar hit the beast sending him back a few meters.

With Mira and Lissana

Mira managed to get into her knees and she took Lissana's hand in her own and said: "Please, Lissana, don't live me!"

"I am sorry Mira-nee, but I don't think that I can go back with you, say to Elf-nii-chan that I don't blame him for this" said Lissana and she started to vanish in the air. Mira tried to hug her, but she caught nothing but air. Then she watched the fight between her beast brother and her savior, who was none other than Natsu, who followed them feeling that something was wrong and he was right.

With Natsu and the fight

After the fight started he gave the beast a Fire Dragon: Iron Fist then he watched Lissana disappearing in the air. Then Mira said "Natsu that beast is Elfman, don't kill him just KO him and he will return to normal. Please, I don't want to lose my brother and sister at the same time"

"Ok, I will do that, don't worry I promise I will bring your brother and you home safe" responded Natsu

"OK let's KO you Elfman"

After a few more attacks Natsu decided that it was time to bring the big guns and he used a combination of attacks on Elfman and then finished with " **Secret Art of Fire Draons Slayer: Phoenix Blade** that should be all. He should be KO after that" said Natsu and he was absolutely right. Then he went to Mira and said: "It is over, let's go home Mira. He is safe and you need to be cured of your injuries" and he took her in his arms bridal style, went to Elfman waking him up "Let's go home" Elfman walked up and followed them to the guild.

'You will be fine, I promise Mira, no matter what I have to do' thought Natsu carrying Mira back to the guild.

 **Next chapter A dragon needs a … demon (mate) Consolation and rejection**


	4. Chapter 4

**A dragon needs a … demon (mate): Chapter 4 Consolation and rejection**

Author note: thanck you for your reading and reviews, here it goes chapter 4

Last time

'You will be fine, I promise Mira, no matter what I have to do' thought Natsu carrying Mira back to the guild.

Let's start

When threy reached the guild everyone stopped and looked at the 3 mages who had entered the guild and then Erza asked "Natsu, what happened to Mira and Efman; where is Lissana?" "I will tell you, but first I need to get Mira to the infirmary" responded Natsu and entered the infirmary. Then he put Mira on one of the beds, Elfman laid in one bed near his sister. Natsu then existed the infirmary and said to Jet "Go get Porlyusica, we need her to attend Mira fast!" then he went back to infirmary and sat on a chair next to Mira who was asleep and waited for the healer to come to the infirmary. Then Porlyusica came to the infirmary and forced him to leave and he exited the infirmary but not before kissing Mira's forehead. He wished she were alright, but inside his heart he knew that she was going to be ok physically, but she would have a hard time dealing with her sister's death and he would do everything he can to help her. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Erza who asked/demanded him to tell her what happened. "I don't know exactly what happened, but from what I know and predicted, I will tell you" he paused and sat down on the chair next to the bar while everyone listened to him "Mira had defeated the beast, then she had Elfman takeover the beast, then he lost control of his body, Mira was in shock and didn't defend herself; the beast broke her arm and leg, then Lissana came to help her and she was send flying by the beast, she landed beside Mira then she vanished into the air. I defeated the beast and then I carried Mira and Elfman to the guild" Natsu finished his story and he continued "I want you not to disturb Mira and Elfman with questions about what happened, they just lost their sister, so it is best for us to comfort them and not to remind them of this tragic event". Porlyusica came out of infirmary and said "She wants to see you, Natsu, so go and talk to her, but be careful, she is hurt both physically and spiritually". Then Natsu went to the infirmary. What he saw, was like an arrow going straight to his heart, he saw her the love of his life crying, and then he said: "Mira, please don't cry", and he sat next to her, letting her put her head on his shoulder; he didn't say anything for a while, he just sat there, holding her, hopping that his presence was enough for her to get better. Then she said "I should have taken you with us, maybe Lissana would have been with us now!" said Mira between tears and sobbing on his chest. "It is my fault I…" he stopped her by putting a finger on her lips and said "No, it is nobody's fault, accidents happen and we cannot control this things, what we can do is remember the person that we lost and live for her and try not to happen again, I will be there for you, no matter what, Ok" finished Natsu. "Can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone in a moment like this, please Natsu, I need you right now!" said Mira with pleading eyes "Of course, I will stay with you as long you need me to and want me to be here" he responded.

He hid not leave her side, not for once, not for a moment. He helped her from the day when the accident occurred until the funeral. At the funeral Mira was sitting on the front seat with Natsu on her right side and Elfman on her left side. The funeral was simple, with a few words from Mira, Elfman and the Master. Natsu was silent all time through the funeral; the only thing that he did was holding Mira's hand to encourage her. After the funeral only Mira, Natsu and Elfman were left at the graveyard "A real man will not give up to his grief and will help his family, are you a man or not Elfman? We all know that Lissana would never want us to be sad, she would want us to be happy the way she was and would ever be, right Elfman…Mira?" finished Natsu 'he is right, Lissana would never want us to be like that over her death' Mira was thinking at that moment "Elfman could you leave us, I want to talk about something with Natsu alone, please?" said Mira to her brother and he said "Ok nee-chan, see you at home" and he left them alone. "Natsu I want you to help me with two things please: firstly, I want you to stay closer to me and help me get over Lissana's disappearing, at this moment I really need a friend by my side, please, and secondly, I think I lost my magic, can you help me get it back?" said Mira to him. "Of course, I will help you get better and about your magic, I think it is because of the stress and the recent lose you suffered and we should be able to reverse the process and you will have your magic back" said Natsu.

And indeed he helped her a lot, he even moved from his house at the forest to a new one in the city, near Mira's house to be there in case she needed him. It took him almost a month to help Mira with her magic, but he succeeded and she was even stronger. After two more months Mira was 100% ok, and she became nicer to everyone. She took 3 jobs: first she was a mage doing quests, second a bartender and third a photo model for "Weekly Sorceress". She was wearing dresses, especially a pink one, every day.

Now she and her best friend Natsu are at the park on a bench. "Mira it is something I wanted to tell you!" said Natsu "What is it Natsu you can tell me everything" said Mira 'here I go, hopefully this will go well' thought Natsu and he kneeled in front of Mira and took Mira's hand and said:

"Mira, I love you and you are the woman that I want to spend my whole life with, so, please, do you want to be my girlfriend?" said Natsu, hope filling his heart. Mira was shocked, she slapped him on the face and said "You are a jerk, you want to replace my sister with me, we are not your toys" and she left him alone and broken.

 **Next chapter A dragon needs a … demon (mate) A tortured soul.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A dragon needs a … demon (mate): Chapter 5 A tortured soul**

Author note: thank you for your reading and reviews, here it goes chapter 5

Last time

"Mira, I love you and you are the woman that I want to spend my whole life with, so, please, do you want to be my girlfriend?" said Natsu, hope filling his heart. Mira was shocked, she slapped him on the face and said "You are a jerk, you want to replace my sister with me, we are not your toys" and she left him alone and broken.

Let's start

After coming out of his shock he went home, but not the one in the city, instead he went to the one at the forest; he needed to be alone at that moment. When he reached his house he couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes; after being rejected by the one you love, no matter how strong you are you could not stop yourself from crying, it is a natural reaction of your soul when it is sad. Millions of thoughts were filling his mind. 'Why she didn't let him tell her that he loved her from the day he first saw her, that he didn't replace her sister with her, that in his heart was, is and will be only her and her only, maybe if he would have explained better to her he would have a chance with her after all' those were his thoughts at that moment while tears wouldn't stop from falling. 'What did I do wrong? Maybe I confessed to soon or too late, maybe she is in love with somebody else, maybe I should have said to her that I was with love with her from the beginning and then maybe we I would be together now. I don't know what I would do if she would choose to cast me away from her life for good, I don't think I could handle that, it would kill me day by day until it will be nothing left of me, please Mira don't cast me away let me stay beside you, at least as a friend' those were his last thoughts in that evening before he fell asleep. Then in his sleep he had a nightmare where Mira was casting him away from her life and she said that if he did not leave Fairy Tail she would and then he said that he was going to leave Fairy Tail because he loved her too much to make her abandon her family like that. Then he left Fairy Tail, broken and alone, after some time the darkness was about to catch him and the he woke from his nightmare screaming and sweating "NOOOO!... Mira would not do that to me after everything that I have done for her, no. Well I hope not because that will certainly be my E.N.D." said Natsu out loud to no one because he was alone in his house (Happy was at the city house). After that Natsu went back to sleep, he didn't have any more nightmares and the next morning was here. He awakened from his sleep and went straight to the guild.

When he arrived at the guild he said hi to everyone with a fake smile, most of the people bought that fake smile, but Erza and Mira didn't. While Mira knew why he was sad, Erza didn't know, she thought that maybe something had happened between Mira and Natsu because he didn't go straight to Mira as usual. Natsu went to the quest board; he grabbed a quest, went to Mira and said: "I will take this quest Mirajane!"

Hearing that he said her full name, not her nick name made her realize that he is a little upset with her rejection yesterday. "Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you?" asked Mira. "I can manage and I am sure that you don't want to go with a jerk!" responded Natsu ironically "Don't be like that, you know that we are still friends and eventually you will get over with that love that you said that you have for me and we will be like always, best friends" said Mira. Natsu didn't respond, he just left her there at the bar and waved his hand in good bye for her. With that he left the guild and went straight for the train station. At the guild Erza asked: "Mira did something happen with Natsu and you?" "No, everything is ok, he just went for a quest" said Mira with a smile. "If you say so" said Erza and left her alone.

Natsu's quest was to destroy the dark guild Dark Claw, he went to the Dark Claw guild hall and started fighting them, but he used too much power and he emptied his magic too fast and he was then captured by the guild master. He was then brought in the torture chamber where he would be tortured until he passed out every day.

Three days has passed since Natsu had been missing and Mira could not wait anymore; she wanted to go and find him, she managed to convince the master and then Erza, Gray and her went to bring Natsu home. 'It is my entire fault, I should have been nicer with him that cursed day and maybe he would be here with us, and me, I should have listened to of what he had to say' Mira was thinking at that moment.

It didn't take them long before they found the Dark Claw guild hall and start the fight, which they easily won, then Mira went to basement ant found Natsu chained to the walls. Then she transformed into Satan Soul, destroyed the chains freeing him.

He was barely conscious and he said "Mira, you came for me" and then he passed out. Mira caught him in her arms hugging him and said "I am sorry for everything that happened to you, it is my entire fault, please be alright, I don't want to lose you too, you are very important to me, I don't want to lose you. I promise that I will listen to what you have to say, every single word".

 **Next chapter A dragon needs a … demon (mate) Suffering, regrets and a new chance**


	6. Chapter 6

**A dragon needs a … demon (mate): Chapter 6 Suffering, regrets and a new chance**

Author note: thank you for your reading and reviews, here it goes chapter 6

Last time

He was barely conscious and he said "Mira, you came for me" and then he passed out. Mira caught him in her arms hugging him and said "I am sorry for everything that happened to you, it is my entire fault, please be alright, I don't want to lose you too, you are very important to me, I don't want to lose you. I promise that I will listen to what you have to say, every single word"

Let's start:

Mira didn't wait for the others, she transformed into her Satan Soul and toke Natsu back to the guild and there sand Jet to get Porlyusica to help heal Natsu. She put him on one of the beds in the infirmary and waited for the healer to come. Meanwhile she tended him the best she could. When the healer arrived she asked Mira to leave. Mira did as she was asked and went to the guild hall. While sitting there she remembered something that happened one day ago when she encountered an old lady

Flashback

Mira was at the grocery and the shop keeper asked her: "What troubles you, young one?" "My best friend says that he loves me, just after he has been in love with my sister. I think that he is tries to replace her with me just after her death. I mean he didn't shed a single tear for her at the funeral; he was sad like the all of us but not as lover should be. He acted like he lost a friend, not his love of his life. I don't know what to do…" Mira responded "Are you sure that he was in love with your sister?" said the old lady "Why are you asking me that? He was very close to her. Why would he be that close to her if he was not in love with her?" said Mira and the old lady started to laugh "Why are you laughing?" asked Mira frustrated "Ok, I will tell you. He was doing all of that because he wanted to be close to you and this was probably his only way. Wasn't it?"Asked the old lady "Yes but…" "No buts, young one, you have to do everything you can to be close to the one you love, even if that means that you have to something that may look bad in other people's eyes. That is real love, and by the way, from how you described it, he really loves you with all his heart, and if you want my advice, I say don't lose a love like this because it may never occur again" responded the old lady "I will think about it" said Mira and left the shop.

End of flashback

'Maybe I should give him a chance, who knows, maybe he can make me fall in love with him' Mira was brought out of her thoughts by Porlyusica "I am finished curing his wounds. From now on all depends on him; he is in a state of coma. When or if he recovers depends on his own will. Now I will go home, call me if anything changes" finished Porlyusica. Then Mira went to the infirmary to watch over Natsu and hoped that he would wake up soon.

The days passed and Natsu remained in the same state, Mira didn't leave his bed in the infirmary. And when all seemed to be lost, he woke from his coma. And he saw Mira there sleeping with her head on his chest "Mira!" he said slowly to wake her from her sleep. "Natsu, you are awake" she said with tears of joy in her eyes and then she hugged him. "Agh, it hurts" said Natsu in pain "Sorry, I was just happy that you are awake form your coma after so many days, I will go and tell everyone that you are ok and I will be back, ok?" Said Mira, with a smile on her face. "No, I want to talk to you first and then you can tell everyone" responded Natsu. "Ok, I will listen what you have to tell me" said Mira and she took a place next to him. "When I said to you that 'I love you' I wanted to tell you that I love you from the day I have met you. I have never had other feelings for Lissana or other girls beside friendship, but for you is love, that kind of love that makes me want to be with you, to protect you, to hold you forever. I realized that I love you the next day, but I never had the courage to tell you and you would never let me to get close to you. I know that what I did by letting Lissana get close to me was wrong, but it was the only way for me to stay a little closer to you. I know that I acted like a jerk, but I was desperate back then and I am sorry for letting her think that it will be more between us. I'm asking you to give me a chance to make you love me the way I love you. I don't care how many months or years will take me, I will do anything you ask me to do. So, please, will you give me a chance to make you the happiest woman in the world?" finished Natsu his confession, which started a few days ago. Mira took a large breath and said "Natsu, first, I am sorry for the way I acted the other day. I shouldn't have slapped you and insulted you. I know now that your feelings are pure, from the bottom of your heart and they are sincere as well. Secondly, I am willing to give you a chance to make me fall in love with you, but please be patient with me, all I'm asking you is for us go slow. I need time to make my feelings grow for you, because I stopped them from growing for Lissana's sake. If I haven't done that, I will probably be in love with you right now. So, in conclusion, I say that we go from guilds mates to friends, then to best friends, then we will form a team, just the two of us, well three if you count Happy, and then after some time we can go on dates and become lovers. Are you fine with that?" "Are you kidding me, of course I am fine with that, I am more than fine, I am happy" said Natsu with a big smile on his face. "Can I ask you where are we just now?" Natsu asked Mira about the status of their relationship. "We are best friends right now, but after you are healthy enough to go on a mission, we will became a team, and our team name should be Demon-Dragon, what do you say?" said Mira "Yes, and you can go and tell the others that I am ok now. Could you bring me something to eat please, beautiful?" said Natsu "Ok, I will go and tell the others and bring you the food. Thanks for the compliment, if this is your way to make me love you, keep it going, you started well" said Mira, then kissed him on the cheek and left the infirmary.

At the guild hall "Natsu is ok and awake, he asked me to bring him something to eat" said Mira and went to the kitchen and started to prepare some food for Natsu, which he ate and complimented her. Later that day Porlyusica consulted him and she said that he would be in action after a few more days. After some days he was again in action, he and Mira formed Demon-Dragon team which proved to be the best team. Two years passed since then and Natsu's love for Mira had increased. He always did something romantic towards Mira, like complimenting her beauty, calling her princess or bringing her gifts, which consisted of flowers or candies. Mira's feelings for Natsu had been growing to love, but she had never confessed her feelings for him because she wasn't able to get over the guilt towards her sister's ghost. But she knew that some day she had to confess her feelings for him, for the sake and happiness of booth of them.

Now Mira and Natsu are at the station

"Maybe with this mission we will obtain two things: find your father and catch Bora. It will be perfect, don't you think, Natsu?" asked Mira

"Yes, it will be perfect, princess" responded Natsu

 **Next chapter A dragon needs a … demon (mate) Demon-Dragon team in action.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A dragon needs a … demon (mate): Chapter 7 Demon-Dragon in action**

Author note: This Fanficton is about romance and I will not describe the fights, I just say the fighters and the result of the fight. I want to focus on building the relationship between Mira and Natsu and their friends, so I will pass faster the first arcs. Hope you will enjoy.

Author note 2: thank you for your reading and reviews, here it goes chapter 7

Last time:

Now Mira and Natsu are at the station

"Maybe with this mission we will obtain two things: find your father and catch Bora. It will be perfect, don't you think, Natsu?" asked Mira

"Yes, it will be perfect, princess" responded Natsu

Let's start:

When they arrived at Hargeon port, they went to the square and encountered Bora who was saying that he was Salamander of Fairy Tail, which angered Mira who confronted him, Bora tried to hit Mira with a Prominance Fire but he was stopped by Natsu who ate the attack and then knocked him out cold with a Fire Dragon: Iron Fist. Then Mira called the rune knights to arrest him. Then they were aborted by Lucy, a fan of Mira.

"Wow, you are Mirajane Strauss in the flash" said Lucy

"Yes, I am Mirajane Strauss, S-class wizard of Fairy Tail and this is Natsu Dragneel, my partner also S-class wizard of Fairy Tail. Is there something that you want?" asked Mira.

"Can I join Fairy Tail" asked Lucy

"Of course, just come with us and we will help you become a member. It is simple, you only have to go to the master and you will be one of us, isn't it right princess?" said Natsu to Lucy and then asked Mira for confirmation.

"Natsu is right, come with us, Ok" said Mira.

The tree of them went then to Magnolia where the master let Lucy become a member of Fairy Tail. She used Celestial Spirit Magic.

After that Natsu and Mira saved Macao from becoming a Vulcan. They helped Lucy with her first mission and brought her a new golden key. They were now back from a photo shot where Natsu was Mira's bodyguard and now he was helping her at the bar. Then Erza came back from her mission and asked/demanded for a new team to be formed, after a few protest from Mira the new team was formed and the members were: Natsu, Mira, Happy, Erza, Gray and Lucy, which was named at Mira's suggestion, Team Natsu. Team Natsu's first mission was to find and destroy a demonic artifact named Lullaby which was in possession of a dark guild, Eisenwald. When they reached the current location of the dark guild Natsu said: "Erza, Happy and Lucy, you take the guild's members, Gray you take the guild master Erigor and me and Mira will track down and destroy Lullaby. OK?" everyone was ok with the plan. For Erza was very easy to knock all the members of the guild without the help of Lucy. Gray defeated Erigor after some time, the fight was long and hard for the latest S-class wizard of Fairy Tail, but he won. Mira and Natsu tracked down and destroyed Lullaby after using a Demon-Dragon Evil-Roar which was formed by Evil Explosion and Dragon Roar unison raid.

After that Mira went with Elfman on sibling's quest and Team Natsu without Mira went to cure the curse on Galuna Island. There they found out that Lyon who was Gray's friend tried to relive Deliora from the Ice Shell which was put there by Ur, who was Gray and Lyon's master of Ice make and saved the first twice: first adopting him after his parents died and second after he tried to kill Deliora. After defeating Lyon's team (Toby, Yuka and Sherry) Erza went to the village and with the help of Natsu destroyed the glass formed by the Moon drip. Lyon was defeated by Gray. And after he was relished, Deliora was defeated by Natsu, and then Natsu helped Erza with the village problem. Lucy received a golden key. And they are now on their way back to Magnolia.

"I can't wait to see Mira" said Natsu

"You know, you are without cure" responded Gray. Natsu was to say something back, but he saw the guild with numerous iron pylons and he spotted Mira and went straight to her.

"Mira, are you aright princess, are you hurt?" said Natsu with concern in his voice. "I am fine Natsu, don't worry" said Mira with a smile and then she hugged him. Then Mira and the master explained that was Phantom Lord who did this and that they would not do anything. "I will stay with you tonight to be sure nothing happens to you, Mira, my beautiful goddess" said Natsu "I was going to suggest the same, so ok, I agree with that" responded Mira.

After the night Natsu and Mira went to Magnolia Park and they saw what Phantom Lord did to the Shadow Gear team and the Master said that they would go to war with Phantom for this. Their attack seemed to be successful, but with the fall of the master, Erza forced that the Fairy Tail should retreat in order to counter attack later.

At Fairy Tail after Natsu and Mira had saved Lucy from Phantom, she explained to them that her father sent Phantom after her. After the Fairy Tail mages convinced Lucy that it wasn't her fault for this war, they were brought outside by a large noise that proved to be Phantom guild hall. After Erza protected them from a Jupiter blast with her Adamantine armor she was out after that blast. Mira, Natsu, Gray and Efman went inside the Phantom guild hall to deal with Elemeto 4, Gajeel and the master Jose. Mira easily defeated Totomaru (she convinced Natsu to leave him to her because he can control fire and if Natsu would fight him the fight would be too long and Jupiter would fire again) and then Mira destroyed Jupiter. Then the guild hall reformed into a giant robot who was preparing to cast Abyss Break and wipe out all Magnolia. After a while Gray managed to defeat Juvia. After a hard fight, Elfman was able to defeat Sol with a full takeover Beast Soul. After recovering, Erza defeated Aria for what he had done to Makarov, who was like her father. Natsu defeated Gajeel and saved Lucy in the process. After he ate some fire and he was 100% he and Mira started to fight Jose. The duo succeeded to defeat him using the most powerful unison raid of their arsenal, that being Demon-Dragon: Phoenix-Beam (which is formed from Natsu's Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Phoenix Blade and Mira's Satan Soul Halphas: Cosmic Beam) and ended the war. The Fairy Tail started to reconstruct the guild hall.

Some days after the war with Phantom team Natsu was relaxing at Akane Resort.

Mira decided to confess her feelings for Natsu. "Hey Natsu, could you come here, I have something to tell you" said Mira to Natsu. "I will be there in a second princess" said Natsu. When Natsu was about to reach Mira, Simon Wally, Sho and Milliana captured Erza and Happy. Then the rest of team Natsu went to rescue them. They reached the Tower of Heaven and after they went inside they found Simon who explained to them the story of Erza, who was a slave here in the tower. She was betrayed by Jellal and forced to leave the tower, he said to everyone else that she was a traitor. Also Simon said to them that Jellal's intentions were to fire Etherion over the tower and to use Erza as a sacrifice to revive Zeref. Team Natsu, without Erza, who was at the top captured by Jellal, climbed their way to the top. In the way to the top Wally, Milliana and Sho become allies with team Natsu. Validus was defeated by Juvia and Lucy. Fukuro was defeated by Gray and Sho. Ikagura took the beating of her life at the hands of Mira, after threatening to kill Natsu. After Ikagura's lose, the Etherion was fired and the Tower of Heaven became a giant lacrima. Then Mira and Natsu reached the top floor. Mira pulled Erza out of the sacrifice lacrima. Then Natsu started the fight with Jellal, after Jellal insulted and threatened Mira, Natsu ate Etherion, entered Dragon Force. With the new power Natsu defeated Jellal and ordered everyone to leave. Mira said "Don't you dare to die on me" and she left with the others. Then Natsu flied up to the sky and relished Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Phoenix Blade destroying the tower for good. Then he fell to the sea only to be caught by Mira.

Later at the hotel, Mira was watching over Natsu. It was 19 o'clock and Lucy said "Mira, do you want something to eat? We are going down to eat something. Are you are coming?" "No, I will stay with Natsu, you go" said Mira. Unknowing to Mira, Natsu had woken, then Lucy said "OK" and she left Mira and Natsu alone.

"I want you to awake, so I can tell you that I LOVE YOU with all my heart" said Mira "Can you say that again?" said Natsu "You are awake" said Mira "Yes, I am and I heard you, but I want to be sure that I heard well" responded Natsu "Yes, it is true, I have loved you for some time now, but the guilt didn't let me tell you, but seeing you like this… I don't care about guilt anymore, all I want is to be with you" said Mira and then she kissed him on the lips.

 **Next chapter A dragon needs a … demon (mate) A night of passion.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A dragon needs a … demon (mate): Chapter 8 A night of passion.**

Author note: This chapter will contain a Lemon.

Author note 2: thank you for your reading and reviews, here it goes chapter 8

Last time:

"I want you to awake, so I can tell you that I LOVE YOU with all my heart" said Mira "Can you say that again?" said Natsu "You are awake" said Mira "Yes, I am and I heard you, but I want to be sure that I heard well" responded Natsu "Yes, it is true, I have loved you for some time now, but the guilt didn't let me tell you, but seeing you like this… I don't care about guilt anymore, all I want is to be with you" said Mira and then she kissed him on the lips.

Let's start:

After they broke the kiss he said "I can't believe that I am finally with the woman I love with all my heart" "Yes, believe that after tonight we will become one and I will be yours and you will be mine forever" sad Mira and then she kissed him again, this time her tongue was asking for permission to enter his mouth and he happily gave her permission, while their tongues fought for domination they both enjoyed the kiss until they needed air. "You mean that you will sleep with me tonight, meaning sex" said Natsu "Yes, you will be my first, but tonight you will not escape me" said Mira "I don't want to escape, I want to be yours as you will be mine" said Natsu

Lemon starts here

As he said that Mira crawled over him and started kissing him, her hands reached his abs and his right hand squeezed her left breast and his left hand squeezed her ass. Then Mira reached the hem of his shirt and pulled the shirt off his body and she started to kiss his chest until she reached the hem of his pants, then she pulled his pants off leaving him only in his boxers. "Mira, what are you doing?" said Natsu "Let me pleasure you first, then you will pleasure me also, OK?" said Mira. Natsu nodded and she started to stroke his dick through his boxers and she said "Wow, you are very big and exited, you really want me, don't you?" said Mira with a sexy voice. "Yes can't you blame me, I am with most beautiful and the sexiest woman on the face of the earth" said Natsu. "Let's see what you have here" said Mira as she pulled his boxers off his body. Mira started to lick his dick; then she started to suck it inch by inch until she had his full length inside her mouth. "Mira, please don't stop, I am feeling so good" said Natsu "You taste good you know, and if you liked the blowjob, then you would like even more the next part" said Mira. "What are you going to do?" said Natsu "This" said Mira as she wrapped his dick in her tits (which were still in her t-shirt and bra) and started to suck the tip of his dick "Ah Mira… goanna cum" said Natsu between groans. "It is Ok, cum in my mouth, I want to taste you" said Mira and the Natsu said "I AM COMING" and he came in her mouth. Mira swallowed all his cum and then said "You taste very good, a little salty, but good"

Then Natsu brought Mira to his face kissing her on the lips and his hands were at the helm of her shirt lifting it off her body, leaving her only in her bra. He unclipped the bra and set her breasts free. He then rolled her over, so he can be on top of her and he pulled down the skirt and then her panties, leaving her naked as the day she was born. "You are very beautiful, and I can't take my eyes of you" said Natsu "Thank you, but don't stare that much, it is embarrassing you know?" responded Mira. Natsu started to fold her breasts with his hands. "Please Natsu, suck my tits" said Mira with a pleading voice. He then started to suck her left tit and squeeze the right one and then he switched sucking the right one and squeezed the left one. Then he started to byte each of her nipples, not hard to bleed, but with sufficient power to make her moan in pleasure and pain. After that he started a trail of kisses until he reached her lips and kissed her on the mouth. Continuing the kisses he went down until he reached her virgin pussy and started to lick it. Mira closed her legs around his neck "Please don't stop, I am feeling so good" said Mira between moans. "Your inner juices taste very good. I think they will become my favorite flavor in the whole world" said Natsu. "AH NATSU, I AM COMING" said Mira, as she came all over his face, Natsu swallowed everything and stood up to face her. "You know we can stop now if you aren't ready for the next part." said Natsu. "I want this, I know that it will hurt, but as long it is you I am ok" said Mira giving Natsu the last push that he needed. He positioned himself at her entrance. He then started to thrust in her pussy until he reached her hymen. He looked at her for confirmation one last time and then he broke her virginal barrier, taking away her virginity in the process. Mira screamed in pain as blood licked out from her pussy and tears rolled down her face from her eyes; Natsu kissed her to distract her from the pain, wiped the tears from her face; after some time Mira said "Natsu, you can move slow for now!" he said then "Ok I will move as slow as I can" said Natsu as he started to slowly thrust in and out of her pussy "Mira, you are so tight, I don't think I can hold much longer thrusting in and out of your pussy so slowly" said Natsu "You can move faster, please, fuck me faster" said Mira between moans. After an hour both were at their limits "Mira I will cum" said Natsu "Me too, do it inside me, I don't care if I will get pregnant with your child" said Mira and then "NATSU, I LOVE YOU" "MIRA, I LOVE YOU" both came at the same time, Natsu filling her with his cum and her juices felt on his dick.

"That was great, I LOVE YOU so much" said Natsu and kissed Mira on the lips "I LOVE YOU TOO" said Mira. "Ready for round two?" said Mira as she positioned herself above him and her pussy was over his dick "You know me, I am always ready for more" said Natsu. Then Mira started to ride him "Guess this is a ride you can handle" said Mira and giggled "Ha ha, very funny" said Natsu sarcastic and gave Mira's ass a squeeze and she started to suck her on nipple after an hour "It is so good, I am coming" both said at the same time. Five hours after they started, they finished the love making session both of them were out of energy.

"Sorry If I disappoint you, but I am a little low of stamina after the fight and the comma" said Natsu "You are joking right, five hours of sex is more than sufficient for me, so I am fully satisfied" said Mira

Lemon ends here

"We should go to sleep" said Mira as she put her head on his chest "Ok" said Natsu.

"I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you forever" said Mira "I love you more, princess, and I want the same, to be with you forever" said Natsu and then both went to sleep.

The next morning

Natsu and Mira were sleeping peacefully and quietly in his room. He was dreaming about her and she was dreaming about him.

 **Next chapter a dragon needs a … demon (mate): The first date.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A dragon needs a … demon (mate): Chapter 9 first date**

Author note: This chapter will contain a Lemon.

Author note 2: thank you for your reading and reviews, here it goes chapter 9

Last time:

"I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you forever" said Mira "I love you more, princess, and I want the same, to be with you forever" said Natsu and then both went to sleep.

The next morning

Natsu and Mira were sleeping peacefully and quietly in his room. He was dreaming about her and she was dreaming about him.

Let's start:

In that morning team Natsu without Mira and Natsu were having breakfast in the lobby of the hotel.

"I don't see Mira around here" said Lucy

"Natsu isn't here either" said Erza

"I don't think flame for brain has woken up from his sleep" said Gray

"No, I heard him and Mira talk last night" said Happy

"I will go and bring them here" said Lucy 'who knows what a brute like Natsu can do to Mira-san' thought Lucy.

Then Lucy reached Mira's room to see that nobody was there and then she remembered that Mira was in Natsu's room and went there. When she opened the door she saw Natsu and Mira sleeping quietly and peacefully in each other's arms. "What the hell? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIRA?" yelled Lucy. "Shh you will awake the princess, and to answer your question I did nothing to her" said Natsu. "In that case, why are you both naked in bed?" said Lucy. "We confessed to each other and made love last night, if you want to know, not that will be your business" said Natsu. "Made love my ass, you raped her" said Lucy and then Mira awakened "Lucy, you are wrong Natsu didn't rape me we love each other and we did make love last night, so please for your own good, don't ever, and I mean ever, say that again about the man I love" said Mira with rage in her words. "I love you too" said Natsu to Mira and then turned to Lucy and said "Please leave us so we can get dressed and we will be down in 10 minutes" Lucy didn't have a chance and she left, leaving the two of them alone. "You know that Lucy was only the beginning of this, when everybody finds out we will have to deal with more problems. I'm telling you, so you can be prepared princess" said Natsu "I know honey, but we are together and we will deal with it together, as a couple" said Mira "By the way, last night was magical and the most beautiful night of my life, I love you" said Mira "I love you princess and I would do everything for you. Last night was just the first of many I would like for us to be like that, every day of my life to make love to you, to hold you like that all night, to wake at your side every morning, to be with you all day and all night" said Natsu and kissed Mira on the lips "Ready to go downstairs?" said Mira and kissed him again "Ok let's go" said Natsu and the two of them went downstairs.

Downstairs after Natsu and Mira arrived

"Look who has arrived, the new couple of Fairy Tail holding hands" said Lucy pointimg at Natsu and Mira who were holding their hands together.

"I will say this once, we love each other and we will not brake up, not for you Lucy, not you Erza or for anyone else" said Natsu

"I don't care, for me you can do whatever you want and congratulations" said Gray.

"Yea, me too, I am happy for you two Natsu and Mira" said Happy

"I have a question. Natsu wasn't in love with Lisanna?" said Erza "No, he loved me for the first day when he saved me from that village, he was close to Lisanna only to be close to me, not too smart, but a good plan anyway, it was me who didn't realize that he loved me and I didn't realize I love him until I almost saw him dying" responded Mira "Ok, I understand, but why the rush?" asked Erza "How I said, I almost saw him dead, twice now. I will not waste my time anymore, get it?" said Mira, Erza nodded. "Let's go home to Fairy Tail now" said Natsu. All of them agreed and went home to the guild.

They were at the entry guild hall 14 o'clock when team Natsu has returned in Magnolia.

"Mira, honey will you want to go on a date with me today, let's say at 7, what are you saying?" asked Natsu

"I will love to babe" said Mira. She kissed him and entered the guild hall.

Mira and Natsu went to the stage where they saw that the entire guild present and they said "We have an announcement to make" said Natsu "Princesses" and Mira said "Natsu and I are a couple, boyfriend and girlfriend." Everyone was in shock and then Macao asked "Wasn't Natsu in love with your sister?" and Efman continued "Yea, this in not manly to switch between sisters and you shouldn't date some other sister." Mira said then "No! He loved, loves and will love only me with Lisanna was only a friendship, nothing more, nothing less. Elfman I am the big sister and I know how to take care of me and Natsu will die before hurting me or let something happen to me" "But nee-chan…." Tried Elfman but Mira stopped him and said "No buts. Are we clear?" said Mira "Yes nee-chan" said Elfman. "We will never brake up, I promise you that and I will do everything that is in my power to make Mira the happiest girl in the world" said Natsu and then Mira said "If you don't have other questions, I will go home because I have to prepare for my date with my dragon" said Mira. There were no more questions and then Mira went home, not before saying to Natsu "I would expect you at 7, don't be late" and kissed him on the lips "Ok I will be there at 7" said Natsu and kissed her back "Love you" both said and Mira went home. After half an hour Natsu went home to prepare himself for the date.

Mira's home. Mira wasn't decided what dress she should wear, then she saw one and she decided that one would be fine.

Natsu's home. He decided that he will go with a blue suit and his scarf.

At Mira's house a few minuets' until 7 o'clock Natsu rang the bell and Mira answered the door, wearing a red dress. The dress put her gorgeous body in valor, making her look even more beautiful. Natsu gave her the white roses and said "You look wonderful, a flower for the most beautiful flower in the world" "Thank you" said Mira, then she took the flowers, put them in the house and she said "You look very good yourself, what have you planed for us today?" continued Mira "A movie and a diner at the restaurant, what do you think?" responded Natsu "Ok lets go" said Mira.

At the date

The movie was good, Natsu chose a romantic movie and they hold their hands during the whole movie and kissed a few times. Then they went to the most expensive restaurant where Natsu ate normally and behave very romantically towards Mira and give her a few compliments. After the diner they were on the road to Mira's house, then Mira said "Natsu, I want you to make love to me at my house and that way we will end perfectly this first date" "You're sure?" asked Natsu "Yes, don't worry, no one will be there besides us, so it is a yes" said Mira "Yes, princess" said Natsu and they went to Mira's house.

Sometime later at Mira's house

Lemon starts here

Natsu was pounding Mira from behind on her bed, after they gave to each other an oral and Natsu on top, then Mira gave him a ride; they went in a doggy stile position. "Ah Natsu, it feels so good, don't stop" said Mira "I will not stop until both of us run out of stamina, love" said Natsu while played with her breast. After a while they were at their limits, "I AM CUMING MIRA/NATSU" said both. Then Natsu put Mira against the wall and started to thrust in her with full speed "I feel so good" both of them moaned, after an hour they came and they continued a few more hours and then they went to sleep in each other arms.

Lemon ends here.

The next day

Natsu was the first to wake up and he watched Mira sleeping. After she woke he said to her "Morning my demon, did you sleep well?" "Perfect my dragon, with you I always sleep well" said Mira "What we will do today?" asked Natsu "I don't know, can we stay like this a bit more?" said Mira "We can stay like this all that you want" said Natsu and they stayed in each other's arms for some time.

 **Next chapter a dragon needs a … demon (mate): Moving forward.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A dragon needs a … demon (mate): Chapter 10 Moving forward**

Author note: This chapter will contain a Lemon.

Author note 2: Between TOH and Battle of Fairy Tail arc will be a year.

Author note 3: thank you for your reading and reviews, here it goes chapter 10

Last time:

The next day

Natsu was the first to wake up and he watched Mira sleeping. After she woke he said to her "Morning my demon, did you sleep well?" "Perfect my dragon, with you I always sleep well" said Mira "What we will do today?" asked Natsu "I don't know, can we stay like this a bit more?" said Mira "We can stay like this all that you want" said Natsu and they stayed in each other's arms for some time.

Let's start

At the gild Erza was eating a strawberry cake and Lucy was sitting next to her. "I can't believe that Mira and Natsu are a couple now. I mean she is way too much for him and he clearly doesn't deserve her. She is beautiful, powerful, she has style and he is just a brute without brain that eats like a pig and destroys everything in his path" said Lucy who doesn't like that her idol Mira and Natsu are together now. "I am not with you on this one Lucy" said Erza "What, you are a fan of the new couple?" asked Lucy "No, I am not a fan of them being together, but I don't agree with you on the commentary about Natsu. He, at some point, saved almost all of us and we should be grateful to him, not insult him especially you since he and Mira saved you more than one time" said Erza "If you ask me, Mira saved me, not him, but if you are not against Natsu, than why are you against of them being together?" asked Lucy "I don't see what he sees in her, I mean he needs someone more powerful and beautiful then her" said Erza "You want him for yourdelf, don't you?" asked Lucy "And if I do, what?" said Erza "I am out, I can't stand too much of how good he is" said Lucy and she left Erza alone and she returned to her cake.

Later that day Mira and Natsu entered the guild hall holding hands and smiling to each other. When Natsu sat down at team Natsu's usual table Mira sat on his lap (which for now on is her favorite place to sit) they started to speak about what happened on the last mission and the future missions.

Two weeks have passed since Mira and Natsu became a couple and Lucy and Erza tried to separate them, but they weren't no successful, they only managed to get a beating from Mira to teach them a lesson that they never have to try to interfere with her relation again.

"Mira, I know that we are dating only for two weeks, but I want to ask you if we could move together in my house?" said Natsu "Yes, I want to live with you, this will make me very happy to live with the man that I love with all my heart" said Mira "When princesses? And I love you too." said Natsu and kissed her on the lips. "If you help me moving, today" said Mira and kissed him back. "Of course I will help this goes without saying" said Natsu. "Then let's start packing and moving" said Mira. That morning Natsu helped Mira move to his house and she installed with him on the master bedroom. Natsu's house in the city has 3 stores. He and Mira are living on the first floor, in the master bedroom. After the moving Mira went to the guild "This is strange, usually you are coming with Natsu, but today you are alone. Did you two finally brake up?" said Lucy "Of course not, he is jus resting home after helping me move over his place" said Mira. "What, why?" said Lucy and Erza "It is simple, I sleep with him every night almost always at his place, rarely at mine because of obvious reasons, and it is easy this way. I think that I took the best decision" said Mira with a large smile. "Ok" said Erza and Lucy.

Two more weeks have passed (Mira and Natsu were celebrating a month since they were together) Mira and her boyfriend were at the most expensive restaurant of Fiore, which is located in the capital. Mira was wearing a white dress that put her body in value, her hear was falling lose on her back and she was wearing white high heels. Natsu was wearing a black suit with black shoes and his scarf. "Wow, Natsu honey, this place looks amazing" said Mira "Only the best for you babe" said Natsu. After the diner Natsu took the box that he was carrying in the pocket of his suit and got in one knee and said "Mira, I love you with all my heart. You are the light to my darkness, you are the cure to my curse, you are my soul mate, my other me. You are the only woman that I would ever want to be with. You are the first person that I think in the morning and the last person that I think about before I sleep. I want you to be the first person that I see in the morning and the last person that I see every night before I fall asleep. I want to protect you, to hold you, to be with you forever. Mira, will you marry me?" said Natsu and he opened the box. Mira saw a gold ring with a white diamond. 'Oh my god' where Mira's thoughts "Yes, I want to be your wife, I want to be Miss Dragneel" said Mira and kissed him one the lips. He put the ring on her finger. That night they become officially engaged.

Lemon starts here

After that they went to the hotel and in a few minutes they were as the day they were born. Mira started to give Natsu a blowjob "Mira you are doing it very well, ah, don't stop, here comes, I am coming" said Natsu as he came in Mira's mouth. Then he went down between her legs and started liking her pussy with his tongue while his hands started playing with her tits "Natsu, ah, you are so good, I am coming" said Mira as she came on Natsu's face. "I am going to ride you so hard that you will not be able to handle me" said Mira as she started to ride him as hard she could. She decided that she would be better if she transformed and she transformed into Satan Soul. While making love to Mira was gentle, Satan Mira was rough and difficult to control her. But Natsu loved every minute of it. Because it made him feel something that Mira didn't. He loved all of her side including her transformations. "Ah I am so close" both said "I am coming" said both, Natsu filled Mira with his cum and Mira's juices fell over his dick. Then Mira (no Satan Soul) went into all fours and said "I want you to fuck me in the ass" then Natsu positioned him at her anal entrance and said "Mira, are you sure?" "Yea, just be gentle" said Mira "Ok, I will be" said Natsu and started to thrust into her. "Mira, you are so tight. I don't think that I can hold much longer" said Natsu. "Then cum Natsu because I am about to cum myself" said Mira "I am coming" both came, Natsu filling Mira's ass and her juices fell on the bed. After a few more rounds they went to sleep, not before saying that I love you to each other.

Lemon ends here

The next morning

"Mira are you alright? You are throwing everything up for the last three days" said Natsu "I am alright now, once we are back we will go and see Porlyusica" responded Mira. And they went to see the healer of Fairy Tail and she said to them "Congratulations Mira, you are pregnant, you have one month of pregnancy, now get out!", Natsu took Mira in his arms and span her around and said "I am the happiest man in the whole world!" and Mira said "I am happy too. I am going to be mom" they left the healer's house with a smile on their faces. And they went to the guild to give them good news.

At the guild Mira and Natsu were at the stage

"We have news for you. Princess…" said Natsu

"We are getting married and I am pregnant with Natsu's child" said Mira

 **Next chapter a dragon needs a … demon (mate): A fairy wedding.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A dragon needs a … demon (mate): Chapter 11 A fairy wedding.**

Author note: This chapter will contain a Lemon.

Author note2: thank you for your reading and reviews, here it goes chapter 11

Last time:

At the guild Mira and Natsu were at the stage

"We have news for you. Princess…" said Natsu

"We are getting married and I am pregnant with Natsu's child" said Mira

Let's start:

"Mira, I know that I gave you the ring, but I want to make a promise in front of our family and friends" said Natsu and took the scarf from his neck and gave it to Mira and continued "Igneel gave this to me to keep me safe. I want you to have it as sign of my love, trust and desire to protect you from every harm. I want everyone to know that before I let something happen to you I rather die. I love you too much, so please accept this gift from me with all my love" "Yes Natsu, I accept your gift and I promise that I will take care of it" said Mira as she took the scarf from him and kissed Natsu on the lips. 'I can't believe that they are getting married. I mean they are dating for one month and they are already thinking of marriage' were everybody's thoughts at that moment. After that they were felicitated by everyone and Mira was questioned about how was the proposal by Bisca, Juvia, Canna and Levy.

Two weeks have passed. The wedding is today. The couple was at the Meyer's office, where the civilian wedding is taking place. Mira was wearing a red dress and Natsu was wearing a black suit; their witnesses were Gray, who was wearing a black suit, and Juvia, who was wearing a red dress.

"We gathered here to unify two people in the law of the man" the Meyer started the ceremony and then said:

"Natsu Dragneel, do you take Mirajane Strauss as your wife, to love her, respect her, protect her, in riches and poorness, in health and sickness, until death do you apart?" asked the Meyer

"Yes!" responded Natsu

"Mirajane Strauss, do you take Natsu Dragneel as your husband, to love him, respect him, protect him, in riches and poorness, in health and sickness, until death do you apart?" asked the Meyer

"Yes!" responded Mira

"With the power invested in me, now I pronounce you husband and wife." said the Meyer ant then continued "Now sign the papers, first the husband and wife, then the witnesses. They signed, got the papers and left the office.

Then they went home to get dress for the religious ceremony. Mira's wedding dress was a present from Natsu, but he didn't see it.

Now they are ready and Natsu was waiting for Mira to walk down the aisle. Then the music started and Mira entered the cathedral leaded to the aisle by her brother. She was wearing a wedding dress: a white strapless ball gown with a sweetheart neckline, with some blue roses on the buttom of the skirt, with a shining silver belt around her waist, with a silver lace veil on her head, with flowers in between her braids. Natsu, at the aisle, was astonished his future wife, she looked like a goddess. He was wearing white smocking with a blue tie and a blue rose on his jacket. Mira and Efman reached the aisle and Elfman said "I give her to you, take good care of her" "I swear on my life that I will". Mira's bridesmaids were Bisca, Canna, Juvia and Levy (Erza and Lucy were not bridesmaids because of the trouble they put Mira through) all dressed in white dresses, Natsu's groomsmen were Gray, Elfman, Alzack and Happy all dressed in white suits.

The priest said "We gathered here to unify two souls who found themselves and fell in love with each other and now they want to be unified in the name of the Lord"

"I believe that you wrote your own vows." Said the priest and continued "Natsu"

"I, Natsu, take you, Mira, as my wife, to love you, to cherish you, to protect you, to be your guardian, your husband and your confident. I knew from the moment I first saw you that you were the one and only I would love for all my life and thank you for saving me from my darkness. And for all that I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!"

"Mirajane" said the priest

"I, Mira, take you, Natsu, as my husband, to love you, to respect you, to always be on your side, to be your lover, your friend, your wife, your confident. You have always been by my side to help me, cherish me, protect me and give me a shoulder to cry on. And for that I WLII ALWAYS LOVE YOU"

Then the priest said: "Is there anyone who is against this marriage? Speak now or remain silent forever." The priest asked, but no one said anything. The priest then said: "With the power invested in me by God now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Natsu lifted the veil from her face and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. As they kissed the entire audience cheered for them.

After that they went to the guild where the party was held.

The first dance was on _Metallica's Nothing else matters._ After some time they cut the cake.

Mira threw the bouquet and Bisca caught it and she gave a lock to Alzack who didn't say anything.

After the party they went home for the wedding night.

Lemon starts here

Natsu has carried Mira bridal style to the house until he reached the bed. "Welcome to your castle my queen" said Natsu. Then he put her on the bed and started to kiss her. His hands reached her wedding dress and started to pull the dress down bit by bit and kissing every new spot of skin revealed, he continued until she was left in her underwear only. She was wearing a white bra and white panties. He then uncapped her bra and her breasts bounced free. Natsu started to suck her nipple and played with the other "Ah Natsu you are so good" moaned Mira after a while of sucking and playing with her breasts, he started to kiss her belly until he reached her panties and pulled them off. Natsu started to lick her pussy lips and then inserted a finger in her pussy which obtained a loud moan from Mira. His other hand played whit her tits. He continued like this until she said "Natsu, oh my God, I AM COMING" and she came on his face and Natsu swallowed all of her juices. "Now is my turn to please you" said Mira and she started to kiss all of his body until she reached his dick and started to suck and her hands were playing with his abs. "Mira, you are getting very good at this" said Natsu after some time. Then Mira put his dick between her tits giving him a tit job and a blowjob at the same time. "Mira I AM COMING" said Natsu and he came in her mouth Mira swallowed all of Natsu's cum. "Ready for the main event" asked Natsu "Yes" said Mira "You are sure that this is safe for the baby, he or she, won't it happen anything bad to him or her?" said Natsu "Yes Natsu it is safe we can do this don't worry, and I find it cute that you are worried about us. Thank you, I love you" said Mira "How could I not I love you, you two are my life now" said Natsu and positioned himself at her entrance and thrusted his dick in her pussy. "Ah Natsu this is feeling so good" said Mira. Then Natsu started to play with her tits and thrusted in and out of her faster and faster until they both reached the limit. "I AM COMING" said both. Then Mira started to ride him and playing with his abs and said "Looks that your training has given the best results, your abs are amazing" "Looks that someone likes what she sees" said Natsu "The same could be said about you, you defiantly like my tits and ass" said Mira between moans "Could you blame me? You have a body that will make every goddess jealous" said Natsu. "Thank you" said Mira. After a while they said "NATSU/MIRA I AM COMING". Then after that Mira went in all fours and Natus took her from behind in her pussy, playing with her ass "Natsu keep doing that it feels so good" said Mira. After some time they reached the limit and they came "NATSU/MIRA I AM COMING" was heard in the room. Natsu then sat on the chair and Mira sat on his lap, riding his dick "I feel so good" both said Mira continued riding his dick until she and him came. Then Mira went to the bed in all fours "Natsu I want you to fuck my ass" said Mira "OK I will do as you want" said Natsu and stared to fuck Mira in the ass. They continued until they said "NATSU/MIRA I AM COMING". And they continued to make love all night.

Lemon ends here.

After the wedding night Natsu and Mira went to the honey moon which was at the most beautiful island on the country.

They stayed there four weeks and those were wonderful.

"Mira, babe, are you happy" said Natsu "Yes, honey, I am the happiest woman on the face of the earth" said Mira and kissed Natsu on the lips "You know that it's time to go back and I love you" said Mira "Yes, let's go back to our home, guild, friends and family, and I love you more" said Natsu and kissed her back. After that he and Mira went back to Magnolia.

 **Next chapter a dragon needs a … demon (mate): A new fairy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A dragon needs a … demon (mate): Chapter 12 A new fairy.**

Author note: thank you for your reading and reviews, here it goes chapter 12

Last time:

After the wedding night Natsu and Mira went to the honey moon which was at the most beautiful island on the country.

They stayed there four weeks and those were wonderful.

"Mira, babe, are you happy?" said Natsu "Yes, honey, I am the happiest woman on the face of the earth" said Mira and kissed Natsu on the lips "You know that it is time to go back and I love you" said Mira "Yes let's go back to our home, guild, friends and family, and I love you more" said Natsu and kissed her back. After that he and Mira went back to Magnolia.

Let's start

"Welcome home my queen" said Natsu as he helped Mira get on the bed "Thank you, but you know that I can walk I am pregnant, not injured" said Mira "I know, but that is my way to show you that I love you. So let me love you the very best way I can my princess" said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips "I know that you love me as I love you and I will let you prove you love to me by letting you taking care of me, but remember that I can do some things, I am not useless" said Mira "I know and I will try to let you do something, not very often, but I will not let you do missions or work at the bar as bartender or at the magazine as a model, are we clear?" said Natsu "Relax love, I will not do anything that puts the life of the little one in danger" said Mira. "Ok love, I believe you" said Natsu.

The next day Natsu said that he and Mira would not take any more missions until the baby was born, that he wanted to stay and take care of his wife and unborn son or daughter, that there was nothing more important than the safety of his wife and son/daughter.

"I understand Mira, but Natsu didn't have to stay and take care of her, he could go in missions with us" complained Lucy.

"I thought that you didn't like Natsu. Why you are complaining?" said Erza

"Don't get me wrong, I don't like him for Mira, but he is a friend, although he doesn't deserve Mira not now, not ever. I thought that her pregnancy will show her that he will not be loyal to her, that being a man, he will cheat on her with other women, but if he stays home with her, the chance of doing that is almost zero" said Lucy.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha that will never happen, flame brain will never cheat on Mira, not even if you give him a hundred naked women in his bed, or even if you threaten his life, he wouldn't cheat on Mira, so stop wasting your time, Lucy" said Gray

"Gray is right. Natsu will never do that, he loves Mira too much and she loves him" said Erza. After that they went to the mission and Lucy just resonated with them that Natsu would never cheat on Mira.

When Mira yearned something because of the pregnancy Natsu always went and gave her what she wanted.

After some time passed when Mira was six to seven months pregnant. Mira and Natsu were home "Mira, babe, are you alright? You look a little sad" said Natsu "No, I am fine" said Mira "If you say so" said Natsu "Natsu, do you think that I am fat?" asked Mira 'So that was it? She thinks that I don't want her and I did not love her anymore, but she is wrong, I couldn't love or want her more. I will always want and love her more than anything in the world' thought Natsu "No, of course not, you are gorgeous and beautiful, you are not fat princess" said Natsu to Mira "Look, I can't see my feet, how can you say that I am not fat" said Mira crying "Honey, don't cry you are pregnant, not fat, and you are the most beautiful pregnant woman that I have ever seen" said Natsu to Mira while hugging her, trying to calm her down and stop her from crying, because every time he saw her crying it made him fell like his heart was stabbed by 10000 knives. "But I am the only pregnant woman that you saw, how you know that I am the most beautiful?" said Mira "I saw other pregnant women on my missions and around Magnolia and you are the most beautiful pregnant woman that I saw and our baby will be the most beautiful baby in the world" said Natsu. "How do you know that?" asked Mira "Everything that comes from you is beautiful, believe me, and he or she will be much loved" said Natsu "You are right, thank you, the baby will be much loved" said Mira while she smiled and stopped crying. "Love, could you sleep with me and hold me tight, I am little tired" asked Mira "Yes and I love you" said Natsu and hugged Mira "I love you too" said Mira and both of them went to sleep.

As the time has passed Mira was now nine months pregnant and the baby was expected any moment from now on. Natsu and Mira were sleeping at their house when Mira felt something break. "Natsu, wake up" yelled Mira "I'm up, what is it honey and why is the bed wet?" said Natsu "The baby is coming now" said Mira. Natsu took Mira in his arms, bridal style and went to the guild. When he reached the guild the master and Porltusica were there waiting for them each night for the last few days they did the same. "Gramps, granny the baby is coming now" said Natsu carrying his wife in his arms. "Take her to the infirmary, I will be there in a moment" said Porltusica to Natsu, then she said to Macarov "Don't let anyone pass to the infirmary, I don't need curious eyes disturbing the true travail" "Yes ma'am" said Makarov

Natsu put Mira on one of the beds and took her hand in his hands "It will be alight, I am here with you" said Natsu "Please don't leave me go through this alone" said Mira "I will stay with you, don't worry" said Natsu and then he kissed her forehead. "I see that you are ready. Mira, now push!" said Porltusica. Mira did as Porltusica had told her and started pushing and squeezed Natsu's hand so hard that almost broke. "You can do this Mira, just push I can see the head" said Porltusica "She is right princess, you can do this" said Natsu. After what seemed like an eternity, the baby was finally born and the mother was exhausted, but happy. Natsu kissed Mira on her forehead "I knew you can do it, you are our hero, mom" Mira smiled at her husband's commentary. "Congratulations to you two! Here is your baby, she is a girl" said Porltusica as she gave the baby to her mother and left to tell the others the good news. Mira took the baby from Porltusica and said "Hi there, I am your mom, me and dad are here with you and we love you very much" said Mira as she kissed her girl's forehead. "Yea, Mira is right, me and her, we will always love and protect you" said Natsu as he kissed both his daughter and wife. "You want to hold her?" asked Mira "I don't know… What if I slip her or hurt her?" said Natsu afraid of doing something bad. "You will do fine, plus I am here" said Mira as she gave Natsu their daughter to hold her. The baby giggled when she was in her father's arms. Natsu looked at his daughter and she had his pink hair and her mother's face and eyes. It was the perfect combination between the two of them. "She likes you" said Mira "Hi there, I am your dad and I love you very much, Namira" Mira looked at her husband and smiled "I like the name, so let's leave it like that, Namira" said the mother. The baby started to cry "I think she wants you to feed her" said Natsu as he gave Mira the young Dragneel to feed her. Mira started to feed her, after the baby was fed Mira said "Go and tell the others to come" "Ok, love you both" said Natsu and he went to guild hall.

"You can come and see the baby" said Natsu and everyone went to the infirmary to see the child.

After everyone saw the baby "What is her name" said Erza "Namira Dragneel" said Natsu. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Namira" said the master. After that they left, leaving the three alone in the infirmary. After a week Mira and Namira were clear to go home.

Three months later at Natsu and Mira's home. Mira has woken up and she didn't find Natsu in the bed with her. Then she got up and went to Namira's room and found both father and daughter asleep. Namira was sleeping in her bed and Natsu was sleeping on the floor. Mira smiled and remembered how Natsu has helped her with Namira, he changed her dipper, he put her to sleep, helped her get better. Mira remembered how he said to Namira not to cry too loud when he was changing her dipper because she could wake her mother. She has done so much for them and Mira deserved to sleep peacefully. Mira then woke Natsu up and they went to their room to get some sleep.

 **Next chapter a dragon needs a … demon (mate): Team Natsu in action and bad news.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A dragon needs a … demon (mate): Chapter 13 Team Natsu in action and bad news.**

Author note: thank you for your reading and reviews, here it goes chapter 13

Last time:

Three months later at Natsu and Mira's home. Mira has woken up and she didn't find Natsu in the bed with her. Then she got up and went to Namira's room and found both father and daughter asleep. Namira was sleeping in her bed and Natsu was sleeping on the floor. Mira smiled and remembered how Natsu has helped her with Namira, he changed her dipper, he put her to sleep, helped her get better. Mira remembered how he said to Namira not to cry too loud when he was changing her dipper because she could wake her mother. She has done so much for them and Mira deserved to sleep peacefully. Mira then woke Natsu up and they went to their room to get some sleep.

Let's start:

The next morning Natsu, Mira and Namira went to the guild. Today was fantasia and Miss Fairy Tail where Mira was the winner for the last five years and Namira will participate as well. "You are sure about this Mira, for our daughter to participate at this concurs? I am not sure." said Natsu. "Are you worried about the safety of Namira or about of the fact that you don't know who you are going to vote for?" asked Mira "Well….both" said Natsu. "You will have to decide eventually" said Mira. "Well, I will decide, but we have to take care of Laxus's plan of trying to overcome the master" said Natsu. "That is taken care of, I talked with Erza and Gray the four of us will take him and his team down. And the master was ok whit our plan" said Mira.

At the guild hall a few moments before Miss Fairy tail Natsu had started to talk with Laxus. "What do you want?" said Laxus. "What? Are you busy with your plan of becoming a tyrant master?" as Natsu said that Mira dropped a defeated Evergren, Erza has dropped a defeated Freed and Gray has dropped a defeated Bickslow. All of Laxus Team were defeated and on the floor at his feet. Then Laxus attacked Natsu, which resulted in to one fight two on one because Mira helped her husband. Laxus took the beating of his life after he insulted Namira, never, but absolutely never, say something bad about Namira in front of her parents, being finished by the two most power combo Demon-Dragon: Phoenix-Beam and leaving him barely alive and hardly recognizable. After that master suspended him and Miss Fairy Tail started.

Miss Fairy Tail entry

First entered Bisca who showed the audience her marksmen skills and she was received with good round of applause, second entered Canna who showed the audience a card show and she was received with good round of applause, third entered Lucy who danced whit her spirits and she was received with good round of applause, fourth entered Juvia who showed the audience water control ability and she was received with good round of applause, fifth entered Erza who showed the audience her power to ex-equip and she was received with good round of applause, sixth entered Mira who sang a song and she was received with good round of applause who lasted a few minutes and finally seventh entered Namira who was in her mother's arms and she was received with good round of applause the more powerful and louder then everyone. First place was won by Namira then second by Mira and third by Erza. Natsu voted for his daughter.

At fantasia Natsu and his family were at the last car and they received the loudest ovations from the crowd.

A few days after fantasia the master has send Team Natsu, without Mira who stayed behind to take care of Namira, to help Cait Shelter defend themselfves from Nirvana who was controlled by Oracion Seis. They met at the Cait Shelter guild hall and Team Natsu wasn't the only help, they received help from Blue Pegas (Ichiaya, and The Trimes formatted by Hibiki, Eve and Ren) and from Lamia Scale (Lyon Shery and Jura). From Cait Shelter came Wendy and Carla. On the way to meet Nirvana they found Jellal, after Erza explained that he now sought redemption, he joined the fight against Nirvana. To stop Nirvana they had to destroy the six lacrimas that empowered Nirvana and they will be guarded by six Oracion Seis members. The lacrimas were at the base of each foot of Nirvana who looked like a giant spider and each have to pick a number. Jura selected number six and defeated Hoteye. Erza and Shery selected number five and defeated Midnight. Lyon and Gray selected number four and defeated Racer. The Thrimes and Lucy selected number three and defeated Angel. Ichiya and Jellal selected number two and defeated Cobra. Natsu and Wendy selected number one and defeated Brain. After that the alliance of light guilds destroyed the lacrimas and stopped Nirvana. But Zero had awakened and said that he would destroy everything that they loved. Natsu thought about Mira and Namira and entered Dragon Force and finished Zero. After that the ghost of Cait Shelter explained everything and vanished. Natsu said to Wendy that she was welcome at Fairy Tail and on their way home he told Wendy about Fairy Tail and his family. Wendy was delighted, she can't wait to meet Mira and Namira.

At the Fairy Tail Wendy has integrated very well and Natsu and Mira were like a father and a mother and Namira was like a little sister. At the anniversary of Lisanna's disappearing, Natsu and Mira were at Lisanna's grave when everybody disappeared, leaving Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel behind. After they talked with Mystogan, he gave them a power pill and then send them to Edolas to stop his father and unsealed Fairy Tail guilds members. At Edolas whit the help of Fairy Tail Edolas the three dragon slayers destroyed the giant lacrima and freed every Fairy Tail member. After the explanation of what happened and finding that Lisanna was alive in this world. Mira and Natsu weren't surprised that the edo version of them were also together. Erza defeated her edo version. Gajeel defeated Panther Lily and he became Gajeel's partner. Lucy defeated Coco. Gray defeated Shugar boy. Mira defeated Hughes. Natsu and Wendy defeated Dorma Anim. They stopped Faust's tyrant rule and Mystogan/Edo Jellal has taken the throne and he wouldl rule with wisdom and caring about his people.

When Fairy Tail returned from Edolas Lisanna returned whit them, Mira was so happy, her entire family was here and happy.

Master then said "We will go to Tenrou Island for First Master's commemoration" and the most important members went there whit the exception of Mira and Natsu who stayed behind to take care of Namira and a few others who watched over the guild.

On the Tenrou the things went well, the master said that they should take a good look that the next s-class examination would take place here, that was the reason why the magic council is here as well. Then the Grymore Hart attacked sending first Kawazu and Yoamazu who were defeated by Gajeel. Then they send the Seven Kin of Purgatory to destroy Fairy Tail and to find Zeref Drageel. Capricorn/Zoldeo was defeated by Lucy and Leo. Rusty Rose was defeated by Efman and Evergreen. Kain was defeated by Lisanna and Canna. Meredy was defeated by Wendy and Juvia (Wendy was accompanied by Carla and Happy). Azuma was defeated by Erza. Zancrow was defeated by Laxus. Ultear was defeated by Gray. With Ultear defeated, the Seven Kin of Purgatory were defeated; then the commandant Bluenote was send to fight, but he was defeated by Gildartz. Then Master Hades himself went to fight, but he was defeated by Makarov. Hades was defeated by Makarov because his heart of evil was destroyed by Zeref. When the Fairy Tail members were celebrating the victory Acnologia came and roared over the Tenrou and before they could be dead, Mavis casted Fairy Sphere saving everyone. Meredy, Ultear and Zeref were out of the sphere, as were the magic council members.

At Fairy Tail

Lahar and Mest just arrived and said "The Tenrou Island was destroyed by Acnologia and all of the Fairy Tail members were on the island when this happened. I am sorry"

 **Next chapter A dragon needs a … demon (mate) Revelation and training.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A dragon needs a … demon (mate): Chapter 14 Revelation and training.**

Author note: thank you for your reading and reviews, here it goes chapter 14

Last time:

At Fairy Tail

Lahar and Mest just arrived and said "The Tenrou Island was destroyed by Acnologia and all of the Fairy Tail members were on the island when this happened. I am sorry"

Let's start

"It can't be! The master and everyone else dead" said Natsu. Then the two confirmed that the island was destroyed and left. Mira said "Why is life so cruel? I lost Lisanna twice now and my brother now too." And she started to cry. Natsu hugged Mira and he said "Don't cry, we will get through this. I promise you"

After some time four adults and two children entered Fairy Tail and Natsu asked "Who are you and what do you want?" "I am Ultear and this is Meredy and we want to help you for what happened on Tenrou. We were part of the dark guild that attacked Fairy Tail and we came here for our punishment by yours hands" said Ultear. Natsu said "Are you sorry for what happened?" "Yes" they responded. "Then your punishment will be to help Fairy Tail as new members. Do you accept?" said Natsu "Yes, but are you sure?" said Meredy. "Yes" said Natsu as he gave the Fairy Tail crest to the both of them. Then Mira asked the elder blonde woman "Who are you?" "My name is Anna and I am Natsu's sensei" said Anna and she touched Natsu's head and he remembered the time spend with her and the five dragon slayers "Anna-sensei, Sting, Rouge, I remember everything now, we traveled into the future to destroy the Black Dragon Acnologia. That was the plan that the dragons, nii-chan and sensei have made" said Natsu. "You know them?" said Mira. "Yes, Anna was the one who took care of the five dragon slayers that were in training 400 years ago. Me, Gajell, Sting, Rogue and Wendy" said Natsu. "I get that, but you were born 400 years ago and traveled through time and who is he?" said Mira as she pointed to the black haired man. "He is Zeref-nii-chan, my elder brother and the most powerful wizard in history" said Natsu. "Hello Natsu, is good to see you again. By the way, I want to give you some good news, your guild isn't dead they are just asleep" said Zeref. "What do you mean?" said Mira as a spark of hope was growing in her voice. "You heard of Master Mavis?" said Zeref. "Yes, but what has the first to do whit the situation at hand here?" said Natsu as the whole guild was listening. "Well, Mavis has learned magic from me. And I gave her the three legendary spells Law, Glitter and Sphere. Later the three become Fairy Tail legendary spells. Law can destroy multiple opponents. Glitter has incredible power of destruction one a single target. Sphere is the ultimate defense" said Zeref. "But what has this to do whit what happened on the island?" asked Mira. "I was getting to that, at the basement of this building lies Mavis and she is sealed in a crystal, but alive and at the island Mavis's projection has casted the Fairy Sphere and she saved everyone, but they would not returned until seven years of sleep. While for them will be a few seconds" said Zeref. "That's wonderful, but can we trust him?" said Mira. "You don't need to trust me, I can show you" and Zeref used magic memory and the all Fairy Tail saw what happened on the island. "Sorry, we should have trusted you" said Mira "It is ok" said Zeref. Then a child's cry has been heard through the room. Mira went to the nursery, fed her baby and returned whit Namira in her arms. "Zeref meet Namira, your nice" said Mira. "Namira… Natsu did you know that was our mother's name. Namira, is a pleasure to meet you. I am Zeref, your uncle" said Zeref. "Our mother's name, I didn't know. I just liked that name" said Natsu. "Yes, our mother's name was Namira and our father's name was Jason. They and you were killed during the dragon war by Acnologia and I revived you which got me cursed by the god of life and death. You are END, which comes from Eterious Natsu Dragneel. When I will have the book of END I will train you so you can defeat them both, Acnologia and him (AN: him means the god that cursed me)" said Zeref. "Acnologia took our parents' life and now took my family for seven years. I will destroy him and I will also destroy the god that did this to you" said Natsu whit determination. "Not only did he curse me, but also he cursed Mavis" said Zeref. "More reason to do it. When do we start?" said Natsu "In a few days. I need to gather some people and some things" said Zeref. "I have a question. Can you make me an etherious form just like Natsu?" said Mira. "Yes I can, are you sure?" said Zeref. "Yes" said Mira. "Yes, Ok then I will make you an etherious form and train both of you and gather some teams for you two" said Zeref and he left the building. After that Macao was named temporary guild master.

After that Zeref has returned whit Tartarus and Springgan 12 and they became Fairy Tail's members. Mira received her etherious form named Eterious Mirajane Dragneel EMD. END was relished from the seal. In END Natsu had demon claws on his hands and feet, horns on his head, wings and tail on his back all of them red, his hear changed to black and his eyes were red. Mira looked similar to Natsu, except that her hear and eyes didn't change.

As Zeref has promised, Mira received a team Eleven Demons of Fairy Tail formed by Keyes, Seilah, Ezel, Tofuzaur, Franmalth, Tempester, Jakal, Kyouka, Silver (Former Nine Demon Gates), Mard Geer (former Tartarus Master) and the leader was the one and only Mira.

Fairy Tail 15 Commanders were formed by Ajel, August, Bloodman, Brandish, Dimaria, God Serena, Invel, Irene, Jacob, Larcade, Neinhart, Wall (all formers Springgan 12) Sting, Rogue and their leader Natsu.

Zeref trained Eleven Demons of Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail 15 Commanders three years long. In this time all of the teams had formed links and bonds. They worked perfectly together. Natsu and Mira mastered Etherious form both and together became unstoppable. They formed new unison raid moves and team work strategies; in a word they were ready for the big fight that expected them.

"Natsu, Mira gather your teams, we are ready and we located Acnologia and we have the book that will summon the god of life and death. It is time." said Zeref "Ok" was the response.

 **Next chapter A dragon needs a … demon (mate) Hero.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A dragon needs a … demon (mate): Chapter 15 Hero.**

Author note: this chapter is how Fairy Tail plot should end in my opinion.

Author note2: this chapter contains a lemon.

Author note3: thank you for your reading and reviews, here it goes chapter 15

Last time:

"Natsu, Mira gather your teams, we are ready and we located Acnologia and we have the book that will summon the god of life and death. It is time." said Zeref "Ok" was the response.

Let's start:

All Fairy Tail members had reached Acnologia's location near the capital. Natsu and Mira entered END and EMD. Irene had transformed in dragon form. Wall had started the weakness magic on Acnologia. As for the rest of the fighters, they gathered all of the magic for the final attack. While Neinhart summoned by memory of the dead more dragons and humans killed by Acnologia. Kyoka used curses of decrees defense on Acnologia.

"Even with all of this humans and demons gathered here you will not be able to stop me, The Great Dragon King" said Acnologia. "We can and we will stop you. You will pay for everything that you have done to this world. For what you have done to the dragons, to the humans and the world itself. You will pay for what you have done to my parents and my family and for what you intend to do too this world" said END. "Now! Everyone, relish your most powerful attack" said Zeref. And they listened to him and relished the most powerful attack. Three attacks were relished at once: first **Ten Demon Destruction Cannon** (Relished by Mira's new team, but she didn't participate on this attack), second **Fairy Tail Cannon** (Relished by Natsu's new team, but he didn't participate on this attack) and third **Flame of the Demon King and Queen** (Relished by Natsu and Mira; their most powerful unison raid). The three attacks combined in one and Acnologia ate the attack. 'Yes, eat that you bastard, it will be your last meal' thought Zeref.

Flashback

Two years ago at Fairy Tail when they were planning their move.

"How will we destroy Acnologia?" asked Natsu "We will unify the two cannons and the supreme fire and then I will transform it from materiel to nonmaterial. When Acnologia eats the attack, he will explode because of the impossibility of the material and nonmaterial to coexist." Said Zeref

End of flashback

After Acnologia has eaten the attack, he started to fill strange and then he exploded leaving nothing behind. Natsu and Mira hugged each other and kissed. Then Zeref summoned 27 lacrimas and they refilled the stamina and magic of everyone on the battlefield.

Then the dragon god appeared on the battlefield and gave Natsu a new power making him God Dragon Slayer who can use etherious flames of END. "Zeref-nii-chan I am ready. Summon him now." And Zeref summoned him. Natsu and the God of life and death started a fight of life and death, which only one of them would live after that. After seven hours of fighting with the god Natsu relished his final attack **Eternal Flame of God-Dragon-Demon King Roar** and the god has relished **Doom of Life and Death.** The two attacks have collided and Natsu's attack overpowered the other. Finally the god was destroyed and everyone who had been cursed was saved. These two battles were recorded by the rune knight and all the country found out.

Two days after that all of the fighters were declared heroes of the kingdom. Natsu however received **Highest Hero of the Kingdom and the World**. After that a party was hold at the royal castle and Natsu danced whit his wife. "I can't believe that is finally over!" said Mira. "Me neither, but we can return to our life after this, maybe we can go on a date, it has been three years from our last date what do you say?" asked Natsu. "Ok, but since Namira will be with Zeref tonight we should profit and have some private time after the party" said Mira. "I can wait" said Natsu "Me neither". After that the party went well. When the party ended they went to hotel.

Lemon starts here.

After that they went to the hotel and in a few minutes they were as the day they were born. Mira started to give Natsu a blowjob "Mira you are doing it very well, ah, don't stop, here comes, I am coming" said Natsu as he came in Mira's mouth. Then he went down between her legs and started liking her pussy with his tongue while his hands started playing with her tits "Natsu, ah, you are so good, I am coming" said Mira as she came on Natsu's face. "I am going to ride you so hard that you will not be able to handle me" said Mira as she started to ride him as hard she could. She decided that she would be better if she transformed and she transformed into EMD and Natsu into END. "Ah I am so close" both said "I am coming" said both, Natsu filled Mira with his cum and Mira's juices fell over his dick. Then Mira (no Satan Soul) went into all fours and said "I want you to fuck me in the ass" then Natsu positioned him at her anal entrance and said "Mira, are you ready?" said Natsu and started to thrust into her. "Mira, you are so tight. I don't think that I can hold much longer" said Natsu. "Then cum Natsu because I am about to cum myself" said Mira "I am coming" both came, Natsu filling Mira's ass and her juices fell on the bed. After a few more rounds they went to sleep, not before saying that I love you to each other.

Lemon end here

When Natsu and Mira arrived home

"You know we have to wait four years for they to come home" said Mira

"I know but at least they will be safe from any kind of danger thanks to our efforts" said Natsu and kissed Mira.

 **Next chapter a dragon needs a … demon (mate): The fifth master.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A dragon needs a … demon (mate): Chapter 16 Fifth master.**

Author note: this chapter contains a lemon.

Author note2: thank you for your reading and reviews, here it goes chapter 16

Last time:

When Natsu and Mira arrived home

"You know we have to wait four years for they to come home" said Mira

"I know but at least they will be safe from any kind of danger thanks to our efforts" said Natsu and kissed Mira.

Let's start

"I know a way to spend our time" said Natsu and he kissed Mira's neck "Well I like the way you are thinking" said Mira.

Lemon start here

After that they went inside and Natsu started a trail of kisses from Mira's neck to her chest and finally to her private area. Then he started to lick her pussy. "Ah Natsu you are so good, keep this up, don't you stop please" said Mira between moans. "As you wish my goddess" said Natsu as he continued to lick her pussy with his tongue and spreading her pussy lips apart only to insert his tongue or his finger. He switched between using his tongue and fingers until Mira said "I AM COMING". Mira tried to change position, but he didn't let her and he said "No, I didn't finished to please you, so stay still my queen" said Natsu. Natsu started to suck her nipple and fold her breasts whit one hand and with his other hand he fingered her pussy. "You taste very good princesses" said Natsu and he licked his hand, covered in her juice and changed the tit that he was sucking and the hand that was fingering her pussy. "I AM COMING" said Mira as she came for the second time. "Now is my time to please you, so lay on your back and enjoy" said Mira and Natsu did as she said. Mira has started to lick his dick, and then sucked it and then she put it between her breasts and switched between licking and sucking the tip of his dick. Mira changed between this activates to please her husband until he came all over her face and tits. Then Natsu rolled her over so he can be on top of her and he started to penetrate her. "Faster, harder, Natsu fuck me faster and harder honey" said Mira "As you wish babe" said Natsu and he started to thrust inside Mira's pussy faster and harder until both came. Then Mira went into all fours and Natsu started to penetrate her from behind and played with her ass and he gave her a few slaps. "Why did you slap my ass?" asked Mira playing dumb. "This is retribution for the slap you gave me when I first confessed my love to you" said Natsu. "If you are going to punish me, then do it by all means" said Mira as she continued the game they were playing. "I will" said Natsu and they continued until they came. "I am going to ride you dry tonight" said Mira as she started to ride Natsu. Natsu profited of the changing of positions and he played with her tits by squeezing them, then he folded them and pinched her nipples, causing Mira to moan of the pleasure he was inflicting to her. "I AM COMING" both said. After a few minutes they recovered and started again. They made love all night that day.

Lemon ends here

After that night nine mounts later Mira gave birth to a boy named Zeref Jr. and he had his father's face and eyes and his mother's hair color.

Natsu and Mira always found time to go on dates and Natsu gave Mira flowers or candys each day and told her how much he loved her. Their relationship was perfect. He loved her, she loved him, they loved their children and the children loved them back. The love that bounded them was eternal and cannot be broken.

Time skip, four years later on the day that Fairy Tail core will return

Natsu with Namira, Mira and a part of Fairy Tail left Magnolia and went to Tenrou by boat. When they arrived there Mavis appeared on the sea and she lifted her arms and brought Tenrou back.

"Mom, dad, look they are back" said Namira as the Fairy Tail members found the lost members. Then Natsu, Mira, Namira and the others explained to them everything that happened these seven years. They were surprised and shocked to the fact that Natsu and Zeref were brothers, that END and EMD, that Mira chose to become etherious, that Acnologia and the god of life and death were destroyed, that Namira was seven years old and that seven years passed and they lost so many important things. "Lisanna-nee-chan, Elf-nii-chan, I missed you so much, so did mom and dad" said Namira, the two didn't said anything, but hugged their nice. "Namira, Mira everyone is time to go back" said Natsu. They went back to the guild.

"Zeref how was the little one?" asked Mira. "He was fine, don't worry I like to spent time with my nephew" said Zeref. "Everyone this is Mira and my second child Zeref Jr." said Natsu. "Namira-nee-chan, mom and dad are back" said Zeref Jr. as he ran from his uncle to his sister. "Natsu I have something to do" said Zeref as he went downstairs. "Where is Zeref going?" asked Erza. "He is going to free Mavis from her crystal cage" said Natsu and then he explained everything about Zeref and Mavis to the rest of the guild.

After Zeref has freed Mavis, they wanted to return to the guild hall, but Makarov invited them to his office. In the office were present Makarov, Macao, Zeref and Mavis. "We need a fifth master" said Macarov. "I think the best candidate is Mavis" said Zeref. "I agree whit you" said Macao. "I think they have a point. What do you say, first?" Makarov asked Mavis. "Yes, I will be the fifth guild master" said Mavis.

In the guild hall everyone met and started to talk with the new members of Fairy Tail. To say that Gray was shocked to find out that his father was a reincarnated devil slayer, was obvious. The same could be said about Erza who found about Irine being her mother.

Then the master come downstairs and said "Fairy Tail I give you Fairy Tail fifth master, Mavis Vermilion" then Master Mavis appeared on the guild hall and she said "Hello everyone, my name is Mavis and from now on I will be your master. Let's celebrate the return of all Fairy Tail members with a party" and the party started.

 **Next chapter a dragon needs a … demon (mate): Family.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A dragon needs a … demon (mate): Chapter 17 Family.**

Author note: thank you for your reading and reviews, here it goes chapter 17

Last time:

Then the master came downstairs and said "Fairy Tail I give you Fairy Tail fifth master, Mavis Vermilion" then Master Mavis appeared on the guild hall and she said "Hello everyone, my name is Mavis and from now on I will be your master. Let's celebrate the return of all Fairy Tail members with a party" and the party started.

Let's start

Next day after the party

Erza and Irine talked about her father which was an abusive husband. Then Irine told Erza everything she went through. Erza understood and forgave her mother for abandoning her. She said that if Irine hadn't abandoned her she wouldn't have found her real family, Fairy Tail.

Gray and Silver were exactly the same. Gray was happy that his father lived even if he was an undead.

Lisanna and Mira were talking. "Mira-nee, you stole him from me" said Lisanna. "No, I didn't steal him from you. Natsu loved me, he always had and always will." said Mira. "If you are a good sister, you will back away and leave him to me" said Lisanna. "Ok, I will leave him, but let me tell Natsu" said Mira with sadness in her voice. "Yes, but hurry up" said Lisanna.

At noon Natsu and Mira's house

"Natsu, we need to talk" said Mira. "What is it honey?" said Natsu with a happy smile. "We need to break up and I think we will divorce too" said Mira to Natsu. "You are kidding, right?" said Natsu. "No, Natsu I am not kidding, I am serious" said Mira. Natsu was shocked, and then he got close to Mira and looked her in the eyes. "Why?" was the only thing that he said as tears were forming in his eyes and his body started to feel weak. "Because others are suffering. We cannot base our happiness on others' suffering" said Mira as tears appeared in her eyes as well. "Who?" said Natsu. "What does it matter?" said Mira. "It does to me, so please tell me" said Natsu. "Lisanna, she said to me: if you are a good sister leave Natsu to me, I cannot base my happiness on her sadness, I am sorry" said Mira. "I knew it had to be her, how could you even think that if we are to break up and get divorced I will be with her? I will never, and I mean never ever, forgive the person that took my love away from me. The person that destroyed my family, no, I will not forgive her for that" said Natsu as tears were running down his face and his shirt got a little wet from the tears that landed there. "Natsu, this is already hard for me, so don't make it even harder, please" said Mira as tears were running her face as well. "How can you say this? I will never give up on you! Have you forgotten everything that we went through? Every scar that is on our bodies and souls? Have you forgotten our love, our vow, our two kids that are the light of our eyes? You ask me to forget all of that so your little sister can be happy, sorry, but I cannot do that. I love you more than myself, more than everything that is in this world. You and the kids are my world and without you three nothing make sense to me. Please Mira, don't leave me don't destroy our family I am begging you" said Natsu and he kneeled in front of Mira and took her hands in his. Mira hugged him and she said "Natsu give me time to talk to Lisanna and for now we are not braking up, ok" and kissed him on the lips. "Mom, dad can we go to the park" said Zeref Jr and Namira at the same time as they interrupted Natsu and Mira. Their parents got up and Natsu said "Ok, let's go to the park"

At the park

Natsu, Mira and the kids arrived at the park at 14 o'clock. The kids started playing and Natsu and Mira took a sit on a bench. "You really want to give this away, me, you, the kids are a family, our family, something that you and I have dreamed since we were kids. Look at them, how happy they are. You really want to destroy this happiness?" asked Natsu "Of course not, but my sister is also important to me and…." Responded Mira but Natsu stopped her with a kiss on the lips. "More important than me or the kids, is there someone more important than me and the kids on this world for you? For me there is no one more important than you and the kids. I will burn this world down before I will let something bad happen to you or to them" said Natsu. "Of course that I feel the same, I will do anything for you and the kids. You three are the most important people on the whole world for me" said Mira. "Namira knows about what you want to do and she is sad, you should talk to her" said Natsu. "I will talk to her" said Mira. "I didn't tell her before you asked me, I don't know how she found out, but she did" said Natsu.

"Mom, can we talk for a while?" said Namira. "Of course honey, what is it?" said Mira. "I know what aunt Lisanna said to you, I heard when you talked, to let daddy and us, mom I want to say to you that you have a choice to make between us: me, Zeref Jr and daddy or her. I tell you mommy, I love you, but if you chose aunt Lisanna, I will choose to stay with daddy and so will my brother. You will remain alone without us. This is what you want, to leave me daddy and my brother alone? It is your choice mommy" said Namira shocking Mira. Mira realized that she had to choose between her family and her sister.

 **Next chapter a dragon needs a … demon (mate): Mira's choice.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A dragon needs a … demon (mate): Chapter 18 Mira's choice.**

Author note: thank you for your reading and reviews, here it goes chapter 18

Last time:

"Mom, can we talk for a while?" said Namira. "Of course honey, what is it?" said Mira. "I know what aunt Lisanna said to you, I heard when you talked, to let daddy and us, mom I want to say to you that you have a choice to make between us: me, Zeref Jr and daddy or her. I tell you mommy, I love you, but if you chose aunt Lisanna, I will choose to stay with daddy and so will my brother. You will remain alone without us. This is what you want, to leave me daddy and my brother alone? It is your choice mommy" said Namira shocking Mira. Mira realized that she had to choose between her family and her sister.

Let's start

Natsu then joined the kids leaving Mira alone on the bench. She watched the three having fun. The three were very happy; all of them had a huge smile on their faces. Mira thought: 'Why should I leave them? They are my family. Lisanna and Elfman are my brothers, but Natsu and the kids are now my family, my world. I was crazy to think about leaving them, we were destined to be together for eternity and I will defend my family even from my own siblings. I will tell Lisanna that I am sorry, but I cannot leave them. I love Natsu with all my heart and I will not leave him, not now, not ever. I love Namira, she is my light, thank you honey for opening my heart and convince me not to leave you, your father and brother. I love you Zeref Jr. and I will not leave you alone. Please forgive me everyone. If I had done that all of us would have been suffering right now' Mira thought and her facial expression changed from sadness to happiness and back to sadness. And then she passed out. This caught the attention of Natsu "Mira are you ok?" asked Natsu with an expression of concern on his face. Seeing this the kids got to Mira's side as well "Mom are you alright?" said Namira "Mommy" cried the youngest Dragneel. "Daddy why mom isn't waking up?" asked the eldest of the kids. "I don't know honey, but we will take her to Porlyusica and she will be fine and with us soon. Don't worry! Ok, let's go you two!" said Natsu and he picked up his wife and carried her in his arms to the healer's house.

At the healer's house

"Porlyusica, please my wife is sick and I don't know what is happening to her." said Natsu trying not to sound so worry because he didn't want to worry the kids. "What happened to her?" said Porlyusica. "She passed out after we talked. We were at the park sitting on the bench and she just passed out while I was playing with the kids" explained Natsu to Porlyusica. "I will check her" said Porlyusica and the kids and their father went out. After the consultation Porlyusica said "Congratulations, she is pregnant." Natsu was beyond happy, a new kid, his and Mira's third child. "I understand, but why did she pass out like that? The first and the second time when she was pregnant she didn't act like that." asked Natsu. "I will answer each of your questions; when Mira will wake up" said Porlyusica.

After Mira woke up

"Natsu, why am I at Porlyusica's place and where are the kids?" asked Mira "You passed out and I brought you here and the kids are outside the house with Erza and Gray" then Porlyusica entered the room and said "I see that you are awake so I can tell you the good news. You are pregnant whit triplets" said Porlyusica leaving the room; the parents were surprised and shocked. "Triplets, I am so happy Natsu, we will be parents again and this time we will bring three new lives into this world" said Mira with a huge smile on her face. "I am so happy that words cannot describe how happy I am. But you are sure that you don't want us to break up anymore?" asked Natsu "Of course not. We will stay forever together as we were meant to be, you and me, the best duo ever" said Mira and kissed Natsu on the lips. Natsu was very happy that he and his beloved wife would be together forever. He felt relieved as the crisis passed and his marriage was more solid than ever. Mira felt relieved that she didn't commit the biggest mistake ever by leaving the love of her life. And she promised herself that she would never think of doing the same mistake ever again.

Outside of the house

Namira and Zeref Jr. were playing while Erza and Gray were talking to each other. Then Lisanna and Elfman came to see their sister. Lisanna was stopped by Namira "If you came to tell mommy to leave daddy again you can go back from where you came" said Namira with an angry face and a dangerous aura around her. 'So little and so powerful already' were Erza and Gray's thoughts. "You are a kid, this is grownup business, so step aside and let me pass" said Lisanna. "No, this is my family and I will not let anyone destroy it." said Namira. Lisanna was about to respond, but she was interrupted by Natsu who said "Kids, Erza, Gray oh…. you too Lisanna and Elfman can come, Mira is awake and we have news for all of you" after that all of them went inside the house.

Inside the house

Mira was on the bed, Natsu stayed alongside her, holding her hand, the kids sat on the bad on each side of Mira, Erza and Gray stood by the door and Lisanna and Elfman sat on a chair. "Mira is pregnant with triplets, so there is nothing to worry" said Natsu and the kids, Erza, Gray and Elfman were very happy for them. "You did this on purpose, so you don't have to leave him" said Lisanna to Mira. "This wasn't planned, but even if I were not pregnant I would not break up with my husband. I will not destroy my family's happiness, my kids' happiness. I am sorry if I make you suffer, but the three of them are the most important to me and soon we will be seven; A BIG HAPPY FAMILY" said Mira whit tears of joy on her face. Lisanna was surprised and she asked "There is nothing I can do to change your mind?" "No" was Mira's answer "I wish you seven to be happy, it will take me a while, but I will be fine and I will support you then" said Lisanna and hugged her sister. Mira was happy that her sister finally understood and supported her.

 **Next chapter a dragon needs a … demon (mate): Happy ever after.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A dragon needs a … demon (mate): Chapter 19 Happy ever after.**

Author note: this is the last chapter of this story it was fun writing this story and I promise that I will make a new one soon enough.

Author note2: thank you for your reading and reviews, here it goes last chapter 19

Last time:

Mira was on the bed, Natsu stayed alongside her, holding her hand, the kids sat on the bad on each side of Mira, Erza and Gray stood by the door and Lisanna and Elfman sat on a chair. "Mira is pregnant with triplets, so there is nothing to worry" said Natsu and the kids, Erza, Gray and Elfman were very happy for them. "You did this on purpose, so you don't have to leave him" said Lisanna to Mira. "This wasn't planned, but even if I were not pregnant I would not break up with my husband. I will not destroy my family's happiness, my kids' happiness. I am sorry if I make you suffer, but the three of them are the most important to me and soon we will be seven; A BIG HAPPY FAMILY" said Mira whit tears of joy on her face. Lisanna was surprised and she asked "There is nothing I can do to change your mind?" "No" was Mira's answer "I wish you seven to be happy, it will take me a while, but I will be fine and I will support you then" said Lisanna and hugged her sister. Mira was happy that her sister finally understood and supported her.

Let's start

After that Natsu and his family forgave Lisanna for everything that she tried to do. Then they went to the guild and told them the good news. The guild was happy for them.

A few days after the good news: it was the wedding of Mavis and Zeref. (AN: I am a supporter of this couple) The wedding was good and brought a marriage proposal. Gray proposed to Juvia and she accepted.

A few days after Mavis and Zeref's wedding: it was the wedding of Gray and Juvia. (AN: I am not a big fan of this couple but I am not a hater either, the only objection that I have is Gray's constant rejection towards Juvia)

A few days after Gray and Juvia's wedding: it was Gajeel and Levi's wedding. (AN: I am cool whit this couple)

A few days after Gajeel and Levi's wedding: it was Erza and Jellal' wedding. (AN: I hate this couple, almost like I hate Nalu I hate nalu because Lucy is useless and she doesn't deserve Natsu, he deserves a powerful girl like Mira or Erza and Lami I hate this because Laxus is a jackass and he doesn't deserve a sweet girl like Mira, Jellal should have stayed dead or shoul have been eaten by Acnologia when the dragon had the chance, some of you will say that he deserves a second chance, I agree with that, but he only deserves a chance to be friends with Erza and Fairy Tail, nothing more)

A few days after Erza and Jellal's wedding: it was Evergren and Elfman's wedding. (AN: I am cool whit this couple)

A few days after Evergren and Elfman's wedding: it was Lissana and Lyon's wedding.

A few days after Evergren and Elfman's wedding: it was Laxus and Lucy's wedding

A few days after Lucy and Laxus's wedding: it was Canna and Larcade's wedding.

Nine mounts after Mira got pregnant she gave birth to three girls: Simona (named in honor of Natsu's aunt) Cintya (named in honor of Mira's mom) and Selena (named after the moon because the moon was something special for both of her parents). All three had their mother's face and eyes and their father's hair. All five children of Mira and Natsu had both of their parents' powers and they became the most powerful wizards of this world.

A few days after the birth, Mira was home and she watched her husband playing with their kids and she thought she couldn't be happier; she had a loving husband and five loving kids.

After that they lived happy ever after.

 **The E.N.D.**


End file.
